


Pilfering a Heart

by Cendree, Fangirl0



Series: Transdimentional Constants [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Gore, Humor, M/M, Robosex, Violence, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cendree/pseuds/Cendree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl0/pseuds/Fangirl0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake English has to hunt down the remaining component for the rabbit he's worked so hard on: Brobot's heart of uranium. He didn't expect so many obstacles and ends up having to face not only giant monsters and a fighting robot, but also his own reservations. Can he really take the heart of a robot he just realized has emotions, even after said robot confesses love for him and genuinely means it?<br/>And what will Brobot's creator think of all of this when he finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Jake English gains and loses a father figure.

**Author's Note:**

> We actually started this story months ago, as a Trollmegle/Trollplay rp, before Dirk was even introduced by name, so a lot of this is already in AU territory. In this, Brobot has AI and can speak. Other than that, this mostly just takes place after Jake's conversation with Roxy before he goes on the hunt for Brobot.

Jake trudges his way through the thick jungle of his island residence, ready to draw his pistols at any moment as he searches for the infernal contraption that is Brobot. Perhaps with the Novice setting switched back on by Lalonde, it won't be so difficult to incapacitate it and take the uranium. If he can ever find it, that is, but what else is he to do since the real Strider and his infuriating auto responder won't simply donate to the cause and are encouraging him in going through this goose chase?  
  
"SKREEEEEE."  
  
The loud and sudden cry causes Jake to gape at the giant crabdad in astonishment, pulling his pistols out of his sylladex for strifing him into submission. He quickly fires with wild abandon at the creature.  
  
Crabdad is furious at this hornless grub who is insisting on sending searing hot objects into his poor crabby carapace. He "SKREEE"s again to voice this fury and skiddles towards Jake menacingly. And bloodily.  
  
He intends to give you some serious coddling when he gets you in his claws, Jake.  
  
"Whoa!" Jake backs up a little bit, reloading and continuing his barrage. "Go away, you blasted creature!"  
  
"Skreeeee?" Crabdad is slowly becoming aware of his life-threatening wounds. He's a crab so he isn't really capable of fully processing it, but it is coming. He reaches a claw towards Jake, fully intending on smoothing out this violent grub's unruly cowlick that is so messy looking Jake, seriously.  
  
Jake looks up at the large carapaced fauna in confusion at the gentler and more confused "skree". He's a bit too stunned to react with more bullets when the large claw approaches him and starts to smooth out his hair a bit. Is it... being friendly? He looks even more confused. Usually the crabdad things are violent shits.  
  
Crabdad just wants to love you, son who isn't really related to him in any way. Crabdad is a father to all. You have some dirt on your shorts, Jake, when was the last time you did laundry? "SKREEEEEEEEE?!" he demands. And oh shit now you have blood all over your shirt because Crabdad has suffered numerous wounds at the hands of this little grubby wubby wumpkins and is bleeding quite profusely.  
  
Jake is entirely baffled by the nagging cries from Crabdad, not used to any doting or coddling from even a human. He guiltily takes off his over-shirt, wiping some of the excess blood off of the large creature in apology. He's bleeding quite a bit, but Jake sort of doubts it'll kill him. The crabdads are tough and this is a moderately large one. "Sorry, chap. Didn't know you were trying to be sociable."  
  
"SKREE." Crabdad has no idea what your mouth noises are, but they sound much less hostile than before, which is good because manners are important and he was going to give you a lesson in that if you didn't knock that yelling shooting shit off, you little bugger.  
  
"SKREE SKREE SKREE SKREEEE!" YOU ARE RUINING YOUR OVER-SHIRT JAKE DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO GET BLOOD OUT OF CLOTHES. Crabdad snatches the shirt away from Jake and tries to clean it in his many fanged jaws.  
  
The human watches, still completely unsure of how to take all of this. Is Crabdad trying to... eat the shirt? That's kind of gross, considering it's covered in his blood. Not only that, but it's kind of sad if the creature is starving. Jake gives him a sympathetic pap, feeling even more guilty. Crabdad must've snuck up on Jake in the hopes of procuring food. "I feel like such a heel now..."  
  
Crabdad spits the shirt out into his claws and inspects it with his four eyes dubiously. His eyesight pretty much sucks because he's a crustacean and that is probably a good thing because it looks clean to him, despite being still soaked in blood. He isn't angry with Jake though, since he was able to launder the shirt to his crabby standards. The shirt is dumped onto Jake, covered with whatever fluid crabdads have in their mouths.  
  
"SKREE SKREE." He skrees his approval and accepts the paps with some satisfied claw clicks. He probably wouldn't mind food, too.  
  
"Eeew..." Jake shudders unpleasantly at the feel of the overshirt, but he gets the feeling it's probably not a good idea to throw it away in front of Crabdad. He takes out a granola bar, one of his few non-canned food items since he doesn't have uranium for his cookilizer or refrigerator, and unwraps it, offering the bit of food to Crabdad. It's the least he assumes he can do for harming it and the bar is just a snack, so hopefully he can go back to hunting for his own food, as is appropriate for crabdads. "I'm not sure if you'll find this very favorable, but it's plain so it shouldn't hurt you."  
  
Is that a WHOLE BAR OF ROE FUCK YES?!?! "SKREE?!?" Crabdad daintily clawdumptrucks that fucker into his gaping maw. OH SHIT GROSS THIS IS NOT ROE. "SKREEEEEEEE!!" Crabdad's manners are impeccable so he does not immediately spit this shit out all over Jake in a humorous way. Instead he swallows it and blinks at Jake in the most disappointed way he can. Son. Son. Why have you fed me this non-fish eggy loking thign. What are you feeding yourself? This cannot be GOOD NUTRITION. Does Crabdad need to catch you some shrimp? "SKREE?" He pinches your arm to see if you have lost weight. You know. In these past couple of minutes.  
  
Jake flinches a little bit at the careful pinch, still unused to the weird doting from Crabdad and being a bit worrisome about the large friendly creature suddenly turning on him while he's at his most vulnerable. This is all kinds of surreal, but not entirely unpleasant. At least Crabdad really does seem like a nice sort. Almost... really paternal or something. At least, that's what Jake figures. It's not like he's ever had an actual father or even father figure past fictional characters before. Jake tilts his head in a confused way and says, "Sorry, but I can't really understand your banter."  
  
Poor Jake. Crabdad feels sorry that you never knew the love of a crabdad until now. Or at least he would if he knew that Jake didn't have a father or that he was not fully accepting Crabdad as his own paternal guardian. He can sort of understand the confusion in Jake's voice and tilts his head, mirroring the grub's action. "SKREE?" Crabdad just assumed that his little baby crabby boy would know Crabspeak. Crabdad guesses he doesn't actually remember ever teaching his grubby shnookums how to speak though, so maybe this whole Crab/Son relationship will be more difficult. Crabdad clicks his claws at Jake, then taps one of his claws into his soft human wittle belly boo, then pinches Jake's arm again.  
  
Crabdad wants you to eat, Jake. You are skin and bones, mister! Where is that non-roe cube/rectangle?!  
  
Jake looks at his belly for a moment where Crabdad poked him, feeling another gentle pinch on the arm. Is he trying to inquire about his own food consumption or something? The teen shrugs a bit at that, replying, "Erm. It's alright, if you're asking about food I've eaten. I have plenty of canned items to consume for now. Maybe when the whole rabbit debacle is over, I can acquire some uranium from Strider again so that I can hunt and cook more properly without a big fuss. It's nothing to flip shit over."  
  
It's not even like Crabdad will understand all of that, but maybe the fact that Jake's trying to interact with him will please him. It certainly seems like Crabdad's trying to communicate with him, even if it's mostly failing miserably.  
  
Crabdad certainly is pleased at these weird little mewls coming from his beloved spawn's not fangy mouth. He's so adorable with his tiny baby talk. Though all that the noises mean to Crabdad is that baby is ready to learn some proper scuttling techniques in the wilderness. How else is his precious sweetie pumpkin roecakes supposed to survive without him? It's time to learn, Jake! "SKREE SKREE SKREE SKREE, SKREE!" Crabdad picks up the comparatively small human in his claw and begins to shuffle deeper into the jungle.  
  
"H-hey!" Jake exclaims in surprise, clinging to the claw so he doesn't fall down or something. "Where in blazes are you taking me!?"  
  
He watches the area as Crabdad shuffles around to a more proper scuttling area. Maybe once Crabdad puts him down, and if things look too unpleasant, he can escape in the correct direction home. He carefully notes any and all potential landmarks he can think of.  
  
"SKREE." Crabdad chirps happily in response. What a pleasant day for a crabdad/son stroll in the wilderness of hellmurder island. The air is so fresh and the fauna so frightening. A couple of fairy bulls whiz by and Crabdad snaps his claw at them, hoping to land a delicious morsel for the road. Crabdad knows just the place to scuttle for the first time and luckily it is fairly close by, but the jungle here is very, very dense, which makes it hard for a large crustacean to move. It probably would be filled with great hiding places, if Jake ever wanted to make a run for it, but why would he? Crabdad is filled with nothing but love and blood-like fluids.  
  
But wait! Crabdad senses something in the underbrush! His crab senses are all a-snapping and shit!  
  
OH SHITFUCK A GIANT SPIDER!  
  
Where the fuck is that thing's web? Shouldn't they have seen it? Probably! A spider this big must have had a huge web! How was this thing even hiding in the underbrush?  
  
Crabdad does not have the mental capacity to ponder this, nor does he have the time. He's gonna get snappy on this spider and protect his little wooby woo. "SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" The battle-cry that shook the heavens. The call of the Crabdad.  
  
"Ahhh!" Jake is not amused by the fucking huge spider or the fact that his adoptive crabdad is totally flipping his shit. Where's that infernal Brobot when you need it!?  
  
Jake gets dropped gently behind Crabdad's carapace, and with a couple of taps and clicks and a gentle smoothing of Jake's silly hair with much crustacean-y love and tenderness, Crabdad forms a wall of fatherly protection against this 8-eyed foe. "SKREEE!" Crabdad is moving in, going for the squishy bug parts with his magnificent claws.  
  
Jake looks up at Crabdad with a startled look. He's genuinely protecting him from that ginormous spider. Some backup would be nice though, so Jake screams, "Brobot, you fucker! If you're out there, THERE'S AN ASTRONOMICALLY SIZED SPIDER HERE!"  
  
Normally, Jake would be all for spidery stuff and, hey, this would be something straight out of one of those kaiju films (if sized down a bit), but he doesn't want for Crabdad to get hurt. Truth be told, he finds the odd creature endearing and would much rather see him safe.  
  
Crabdad fury hath no bounds, fueled by the obviously distressed but still entirely nonsensical baby blather spewing from his adorable little darling's mouth. His are the claws of justice and paternity, going in for chunks of that spiderbeast, who is spitting all kinds of horrible toxins and attempting to bite the fuck out of Crabdad. It looks pretty fucking awesome, seriously. Battle of the century. And it appears as though Crabdad has the upper hand, er, claw.  
  
But then! A trap! The spiderbitch has spun a web of lies and deceit and actually just a web! Crabdad is stuck! The spider is moving in for a bite that will almost surely crack the crab and fill him with deadly stuff!  
  
Jake pauses in his fretful calls to watch the battle because, well... it's not a proper giant monster battle because of the moderate downgrade in size, but it's pretty damn epic regardless of scale. When things take a turn for the worse for Crabdad, Jake watches with horror. What's going to happen to his poor adoptive father figure thing?! Who can stop this?! Perhaps...  
  
A pair of totally sweet red glowing shades appear, creating a really badass effect in the darkness of this jungle. Like crazy cool. There is an eerie red hue that gets cast on at least a pretty large portion of the setting, since by the way it is supposed to be a dark jungle and this is a light source. Crabdad and Spidermom have to actually stop what they are doing to provide a proper entrance ambiance for this really cool dude... err. Robot.  
  
Jake takes the moment of distracted awe to remember he has his pistols in his sylladex and plenty of ammo captchalogued away. He pulls out his weapons and attempts shooting at the spiderbitch.  
  
Never fear, Jake. Brobot is here. Oh well, actually it seems that you are shooting away so, cool. I'm just going to jump in too, hope that's alright. Even if it isn't I'm going to do it anyway, so whatever dude. Brobot leaps like, 50 feet in the air. In slow motion. Spiderbitch who is being filled with all kinds of bullets and stuff doesn't even know what to do, so she just stands there stupidly on 7 legs since Crabdad totally ripped off one of them in their epic battling. Crabdad skrees in awe.  
  
Brobot comes down from the cloud that he managed to fly high enough to stand on in a non-literal sense because clouds are not solid. The sun reflects off of his metal shell in a way that makes little rainbows shoot everywhere and everyone looking at him is blinded by the lurid glare of his sunglasses being useful. He raises his really sharp and not shitty sword over his head like a fucking samurai or something as he descends, making a beeline for the spider, who is seriously a huge target and even if he sucked at swords, which he doesn't, it would be impossible to miss.  
  
Jake stops firing once Brobot gets close enough to Spiderbitch. He doesn't want to harm the robot, considering he has the uranium needed for the rabbit, and Jake just doesn't want to possibly hurt him if that's possible. Brobot's the closest he's had to real human contact in... ever, really. Can't help but have a little bit of compassion despite having to deactivate him at least for a while. He watches in awe along with Crabdad as Brobot closes in on Spiderbitch for the kill.  
  
The bullets rain around Brobot before stopping just as this cinema gold moment begins. The sword is brought down in front of Brobot right as he lands on the spider's enormous abdomen, dropping to one knee. The sword is driven into the spiderskin like a toothpick into an olive and Brobot's glasses shine victoriously red as the horrible spider...  
  
explodes.  
  
Cerulean guts fly everywhere, bits of spider exoskeleton rain from the sky. Crabdad eats the ones that get close enough.  
  
Brobot drops to the ground, covered in blue.  
  
"Guuh!" Jake curls into a bit of a ball when he sees the Spiderbitch bits fly everywhere. He's still in the splash zone for sure and gets drenched in cerulean blood and guts. Gross...  
  
Yes, it is pretty gross. Crabdad loves it. Brobot is made out of metal so he doesn't really care. He makes sure his shades stay clean though.  
  
Jake frowns at the mess, flailing it off of his arms before brushing various squishy... chunks off of himself. That was definitely something.  
  
Yes it certainly was. Crabdad has managed to yank himself free and has spotted you, Jake. He gives a loud skree of recognition and then a skree of fatherly concern for your wellbeing. Like, "SKREE! SKREEEE SKREE!" He sees you covered in spidergoo. That is NOT GOOD. Crabdad is pretty sure this stuff will stain, not to mention it might be toxic even though that hasn't stopped him from eating it.  
  
Jake looks over at the concerned Crabdad with a small grin. "I'm alright. Really." Not that he'll understand a goddamn word still.  
  
Crabdad skuttles towards you, preparing for a joy-filled reunion of crab and son. He can't wait to coddle you in his claws, Jake. His little Jakey Wakey fluffy numnum crustykins.  
  
Unfortunately, Brobot does not seem to want this heartwarming scene to occur.  
  
This isn't some movie, Crabdad. You aren't going to get to pinch your boy's cheeks or snap at his hair or do his laundry in your mouth anymore.  
  
Jake stands up, grinning at the approaching Crabdad despite the gross spider goo everywhere. It's nice that he's alright even if he still doesn't get the adoptive father figure thing.  
  
This is a clearly hostile creature, just like all creatures on this fucked up island. That's why you're here, ultimately. To protect Jake. Because despite the dude being heavily armed, he still needs someone to watch his back. Like a true brother. Someone who never sleeps. A robot, if you will. Or maybe. A Brobot.  
  
Crabdad doesn't even have time to skree before the sword slices him in two. If he did have time to skree, his last skree would be, "I love you, son." which actually just sounds like, "SKREEEEEEEEEEEE!!"  
  
Brobot wipes his sword on some nearby leaf, completely nonchalant-like.  
  
Jake blinks awkwardly for a moment before kind of collapsing backwards on his butt. What the fuck just happened here? For a brief moment in time, he sort of had a father figure, maybe. Jake looks over at Brobot with a frown and plainly says, "That was frigging awful."  
  
Brobot looks at Jake in a totally robotic and suave manner. His robot-y aura seems to exude coolness. Jake, he totally just killed two vicious beasts, no big deal. He seriously doesn't care that much, actually.  
  
Jake rolls his eyes at the cool robot aura. It's impressive and stuff, but poor sliced in half Crabdad. He frowns a little at the crabdad corpse. Poor guy... Well, poor giant crab creature thing that wanted to adopt the human as a kid.  
  
Brobot would probably think it was kind of sad too if he weren't a tin can without feelings. Oh wait, he actually does have feelings but those lususbitches be steppin' and Brobot needed to show them the line. Which was made by his sword cutting through them. "Hey. I heard you need some uranium or something?"


	2. In which Brobot offers his heart.

Jake wipes off his glasses a little more, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. Is Brobot going to offer him the uranium or something? Maybe the coolbot has a spare supply or something, but he's a bit skeptical. "I do. To finish the project I've been working on."  
  
The idea of having to take the Brobot's power source kind of sucks, considering he's the only person (?) to talk to or hang out with on the whole island. Even though he's about as agitating as the auto responder, maybe he even is and Jake just doesn't know that, along with with his penchant for being... strangely tender when wrestling with Jake, it's nice to not be alone.  
  
Oh, Jake, as if Brobot would actually just hand over the uranium, even if he did have a reserve supply in his roboty den which totally exists somewhere. This bot is a fighter and Jake is gonna have to WERK to get those rocks.  
  
The robot boy tilts his head, goo still coating his shiny metal body. He looks sort of annoyed if that is something robots were even capable of looking like. "Yeah, I've heard all about your bunny. I know your old-school, rough and tumble ways may not fully grasp the complexity of this digital brommunications network but word gets around. To you I'm just a robotic representation of a really rad dude, grinding my gears in the jungle while waiting for you to beckon me like your island fisticuffs butler, but I still keep track of your shit, Jake. Anyway, whatever. Uranium. You know where to get it."  
  
Brobot simply stands there, head still tilted.  
  
Jake eyes the robot cautiously, taking a small step closer before realizing something. He groans in agitation, "You're not just going to give it up easily, by any chance, are you?"  
  
With his luck, Brobot's probably going to challenge him to wrestle since he's on Novice and the human can stand some sort of chance. This will be so awkward if that's the case... It appears that all Striders love to watch him squirm in discomfort. Strider and his auto responder both wanted him to work for it, so Brobot is probably no big deviation. Horsefeathers!  
  
"What do you think, Jake? I mean you were the one who lovingly pieced me together with those trembling and clammy hands for the supposed sole purpose of then slamming said hands into my sleek and glistening metal exterior. You should know me better than anyone." Brobot continues to stand still, perhaps curious to see what Jake will do.  
  
"Way to make me sound like a malicious piece of work! I am trying to be more understanding of this whole frigging AI feelings thing. I know you've heard about that from auto responder with that hive-mind brommunication business, or you're the same thing, I'm not really sure which," Jake spouts out in a huff, crossing his arms and ew that feels so goddamn gross with the Crabdad saliva and blood, plus the Spiderbitch blood. He shudders unpleasantly.  
  
"Honestly, I'm not exactly thrilled myself since you're the closest thing to human interaction and I haven't thought about it that way until now, but I can't just sit on my hands and wait for the uranium fairy- that totally doesn't exist because fairies aren't real- to flit along over here and dole out some. I have to finish the rabbit today, Strider won't spare any uranium for the sake of being obtuse or something as usual, and I've already expended every other source including the cookilizer and refrigerator." He sighs running a hand through his messy bloodied hair and says, "Not that flapping my jaw like an ingrate is going to help at this point. That information from my fit of verbal diarrhea has been largely at your disposal to begin with. You want me to fight you for it, right?"  
  
Brobot does a sort of placating hand gesture. It’s kind of interesting how the robot’s movements are so fluid and lifelike, considering he is made out of metal. "Calm your tits, English. I wasn’t trying to make you out as some robo-hater. I was merely stating that your questioning of my desire to throw you to the ground was pointless since that sort of thing always happens when we’re together."  
  
That doesn’t sound sexual at all, Brobot. Good job. You definitely made it clear that you were talking about wrestling and not ravishing. He steps forward, leaving red and blue bloodied footprints like a total badass. His sword shines prettily at his side. Brobot is ready to enter strife-mode at any time, since, well, he’s programmed to be.  
  
"I guess I’m sorry that we’re being so difficult," Brobot says flatly. He looks thoughtful and maybe sad? Is sadness a thing for robots? Maybe it is just the way the light is hitting him.  
  
"I honestly would actually rather just hand the rocks over to you than make you take them from me. This is just going to end with you making a bigger fucking mess of yourself than you already have and me slowly fading from robolife in your tender and slimy embrace as I sacrifice myself for your sake. There will be tears. I’ll probably break your nose again," he smirks. Okay, so maybe he isn’t sad?  
  
"But I can’t not engage with you, Jake. So yeah, you are going to have to forcibly take my heart." What a romantic.  
  
"Fading from robolife...?" Jake's eyes widen at the implication. "Is this one of those permanent deactivation things? Fuckin'... SHUCKS, buster."  
  
He hopes that assumption isn't right and that maybe the uranium can be replaced. Kind of some surprising information even to himself, considering he already admitted on several occasions that Brobot's been the bane of his existence since he put together all the parts.  
  
Maybe the mention of the whole broken nose thing isn't supposed to help Brobot's case; that could be his way of trying to help Jake through this though it's as impossible to tell as how much Strider irony is used in any given situation, but that injury happened while Brobot wasn't on the Novice setting anyway. Jake had a penchant for avoiding Novice because of the slightly off interactions in it that always got him flustered. He eyes Brobot warily from the slightly shorter distance. After he gets his answer, he'll bring it and wrestle Brobot into submission like he's apparently bandying for...  
  
Well, that didn't sound much better than Brobot himself.  
  
Brobot shrugs. "Permanent deactivation? Maybe. I’ve never had my uranium removed before. For all I know I might blow the fuck up. Sometimes it’s hard to tell what Strider had in mind when he designed me."  
  
He’s moving closer, standing just outside of Jake’s reach. Brobot contemplates what to do with his sword for a few seconds before deciding to throw that shit on the ground. This battle is going be mano-a-robomano, like always. Plus Brobot would never use his sword against Jake, especially on grope mode- he means- Novice.  
  
"Would you be really sad or something if I did though? I'm 99.99 repeating percent sure that you essentially said I was nothing but a pain in your ass in the last hour or two," Brobot said flatly, with a practically indiscernible hint of displeasure, recalling the earlier pesterlog from his AI bro that informed him of his upcoming deactivation. Then, mostly to himself, "I suppose I should be thankful that you'd let me be anything in your choice ass though."  
  
"Not that it really matters though, since I don’t care that much and it’s not going to change the fact that you need the rock and I, being the big man, hass it."  
  
"You've always been a pain, you infernal machine," Jake says, but without the usual irritation that should go with a statement like that. He never really considered the robot a friend before, since he thought the robot was a "soulless droid" before the auto responder even used the term (in irony or something, he supposes, lord help him if he can ever figure that out), but... "But you've always been around when needed like a standup gent, you're a bro like Strider and that was clearly the intention. I daresay I'll miss the shit out of you even with your various acts of automaton japery that drive me up a fucking wall."  
  
"Damn dude, you are making me feel more loved than one of the Pony Pal’s ponies. If you start to see oil dripping down my face, don’t panic, I haven’t blown a head gasket or some shit. No, those are real life robot tears, worth as much as whatever OPEC has decided the price of oil is today. You best be bottling those suckers up when they appear, they’re a non-renewable resource." It’s pretty clear that despite Brobot’s drawn out blatherings and seeming lack of sincerity, he really does understand and appreciate that this is tough for Jake. He’s probably also proud that Jake is determined to go through with it, eyeing the human as he gets into strife position.  
  
Jake crouches just slightly, readying himself to rush the Brobot. It won't do a damn bit of good with the robot's far superior speed, but he likes to wait for the human to make the first move. "And I know it doesn't change anything... and I will attempt to revive you when I have a sporting opportunity to."  
  
"Hell yeah motherfucker, let’s do this," Brobot’s flat voice is unable to completely contain the excitement he feels about fighting with Jake and the robot almost smiles. These were the moments Brobot lived for, where it was just fun and games and duking it out with his best bro and not worrying about killer hellspiders or dadly crabmonsters. Sure, this was probably going to end with Brobot’s deactivation and that was pretty shitty but that didn’t mean Brobot wasn’t going to enjoy this.  
  
Jake waits for a moment longer, allowing the robot to ready himself even if it is a mostly useless gesture. After sufficient time has passed and Brobot appears ready as always, the human lunges forward in an attempt to grapple the metal menace.  
  
As Jake comes in for a grab, Brobot turns to the side, planning on using the boy’s momentum to force him to the ground with a firm push between Jake’s shoulders. It’s much easier to grope Jake on the ground. He's not even going to bother pretending that grope isn’t what he meant because clearly groping is going to happen here.  
  
"Whoa!" Jake does indeed get knocked to the ground with his own momentum and a surprisingly gentle push square between his shoulder blades. It's not that he hasn't learned his lesson, he learned very early on that this will always be the result of Jake making the first move. The issue is that it's near impossible, as far as he's tested, to get Brobot to move first. Even if Brobot did go first, he always does have speed on his side. Thank goodness for the difficulty settings. By gum, this will be awkward as usual, though. Sudden weird tenderness is kind of a given for these sparring matches, particularly while Jake is down.  
  
Brobot is quick to take advantage of his fallen opponent. He attempts to pin Jake face down, first straddling the human’s lower back to keep him in place and then grabbing his wrists, which are annoyingly slick from all of the blood and saliva experienced today. The robot tries to force Jake’s hands over his head, stretching his own body over his partner’s so that his steely chest is flush with Jake’s back and his metal head hovers near the human one.  
  
"Sup?" Brobot’s vocal opening (a.k.a. mouth) is right next to Jake’s ear, so his voice is more... whispery.  
  
Even so, all of these actions are mechanical (pun so fucking intended) because this is what happens every time. Jake needs to learn not to dive cowlicked head first into shit, especially when he’s experienced the same dirtmunching maneuver several times in previous spars. Brobot would be disappointed but it is difficult not to be pleased by the human’s perpetual errors since they demonstrate the perfection of BROBOTICS. Plus now, like always, he has the upper hand.  
  
Jake wriggles under Brobot in agitation, trying to slip his wrists out of the grip currently on him. How something made of metal could be constructed to be so light, both for the blinding speed and for being able to lay on Jake with no more issue than a regular human presumably would, is beyond him. He freezes for a moment at the very close whisper before struggling again. "Well, you know very well it's not me! Egads, that is the dumbest question and you're probably just asking to taunt me."  
  
The human manages to free his wrists, thanks in particular to all of the cerulean blood, though it's starting to get sticky and even grosser as time goes by. Next time probably won't be quite that lucky. Jake pushes himself up as hard as possible, dislodging Brobot from on top of him; this is the Novice difficulty after all. He quickly scrambles up and pins Brobot onto the ground in his place, one knee pressed down on the robot's back, twisting an arm back there to try to limit his mobility while Jake's other hand keeps his head to the ground. None of this is proper wrestling, but it's not as if Brobot's not going to put up more of a fight regardless.  
  
It doesn't hurt to get a little smack talk in while Jake can, though, temporarily holding the upper hand with no pun intended. "Ha! Now I believe we're cooking with petrol. How do you like me now?"  
  
"I like you as much as ever, English," says Brobot, quietly because his voice is muffled due to the fact that his face is being pushed into dirt. "I.E. a whole fucking lot."  
  
Man, Novice setting really brings out all of the fluffies in Brobot. "But dude, if you had been cooking with petrol, then you might not have burned through your uranium and where would we be now?"  
  
Jake, you did a really good job of pinning down Brobot and he is grudgingly impressed since Novice mode means he can’t just robo-strength himself up and send you flying off his back. But you should be worried about the arm you left free. It seems to be reaching for the wrist that is pinning his head. Annnd, it’s grabbed the wrist and Brobot’s now employing a settings-appropriate level of force and taking advantage of his magical lack of bone structure to twist Jake’s arm in a way that is probably quite painful. He also starts to attempt to free the pinned arm, and though Jake is quite strong, Brobot’s hoping the pain might make the grip loosen so that he can work his arm free.  
  
If he can manage it, then Jake is absolutely going shorts-clad ass over glasses in an awesome flip thing where Brobot does some kind of crazy physics defying wrestling move thing that pulls Jake’s arms in such a way that his body arcs over Brobot’s and Jake is slammed to the ground face up after which the robot will stand up and regard his supine opponent coolly.  
  
That, of course, is exactly what happens. Jake gasps for air almost painfully, having the wind knocked out of him from the forceful flip. "Owowow... L-like me a whole... fucking lot...? Funny way to... show it... dickprince."  
  
It's hard to think up a new creative nickname while prone from just being ninja-flipped by a robot.  
  
Brobot doesn't say anything. Perhaps he is surprised that the total bullshit wrestling move he just pulled worked perfectly but knowing Brobot, it's just as likely that he was 100% sure that it was going to work. Regardless, he just stares down at the boy lying on the ground in front of him, incapacitated and gasping for air.  
  
His sweet shades suddenly catch the light and flash in a way that for some reason seems to convey some highly inappropriate line of thought. Is- is Brobot seriously looking up and down Jake's body in a way that might be described as "hungry" or "predatory" right now? Of course, this could be just a trick, since Brobot definitely has no qualms about stooping to such japery...  
  
Jake gawks at the robot awkwardly, still not up to the task of moving yet but he gets the feeling that he probably should if he could. That look isn't surprising at all in a way. Sure, usually Jake isn't stunned into a position that basically makes him look like some kind of adventurer buffet but that just makes the look have an obvious reason. His breathing starts to even out just a little and his limbs aren't feeling quite as heavy as Brobot makes his next move. Probably not the best timing.  
  
Jake’s timing is definitely not the best and since he is regaining strength, he can always attempt to fight off this incredibly tender all-you-can-grope session that’s probably definitely about to happen.  
  
Brobot, still standing over Jake and staring, shakes his head. "Damn, English," he says, and then trails off. The whole sentence probably should have been something like, "Damn, English, who even gave you permission to look this adventurous and buffet-like and sexy?" but that sounded dumb when Brobot thought it over so he shut his mouth.  
  
Instead of fucking up his words and sounding completely uncool, Brobot slowly lowers himself to his knees at Jake’s feet. With eyes (or shades) focused on Jake’s face, he creeps over the sprawled out body, ending up with one hand on either side of the human’s head and their faces less than a foot apart. One metal knee slides up between Jake’s splayed legs, resting along his warm, blood-filled inner thigh, scooting up the shorts in the process. A hand starts to bury into Jake’s hair, clenching a chunk of the black strands as Brobot moves his face closer.  
  
"Ah?" Jake can't really manage more coherent at the moment. It's a bit difficult to actually make any sort of verbal sense with Brobot on top of him in some sort of intimate way again. He shivers at the awkward feeling of metal against his thigh; it's not actually cold, since Strider had apparently built the robot to externally stay a human-like temperature, but it is sort of in a strange area there. The sudden grip on his hair isn't helping, especially with Brobot's approach to his face. He's unsure on if this is some weird way to pull his slightly more exposed than usual leg.  
  
Why would Brobot be pulling Jake's leg? He's a fighting robot not some kind of prankmaster! Nevertheless, he's enjoying Jake's expressions of complete bewilderment and discomfort. Of course, he would enjoy Jake's expression more if it was showing pleasure, but there might still be time for that. Novice mode fucking rocks! Brobot's face moves in for the kill and he touches his nose to Jake's, pressing their foreheads together.  
  
"So are you gonna take out my heart now, Jake? I'm practically throwing it at you, leaving myself exposed like this. Shit would be like taking candy from a baby." He is practically crooning at Jake when he talks, his voice is all soft and slightly deeper than normal. His leg shifts higher, then slides back down, smoothly rubbing against Jake's. Man, if this isn't tender then he doesn't know what is.  
  
"I. Uh." Poor Jake still looks totally bewildered by all of the intimacy, his cheeks flush an embarrassing shade of red. He shivers at the leg rubbing and clearly begins to reach up but, instead of trying to find a weak point like he knows he should, he grasps Brobot's shoulders.  
  
He's not even trying to push him away or pull him closer at the moment since he honestly has no idea how to react. Jake should just try to deactivate Brobot and take out the uranium containment chamber, this is important and he has the deadline looming over him for this very day, but...  
  
"Th-that's not very sportsman like," Jake says, his wide bespectacled eyes meeting the red shades of the robot that's kind of sort of currently feeling up one of his legs. He has a point, just taking it like this after all of the fuss to make him fight Brobot just seems... anti-climatic? Non-suggestively, of course! Damn, Jake was right earlier when he claimed events are conspiring to make a boondoggle of the prospect of finishing the rabbit in time. Even his own fucking conscience and sense of honor are interfering.  
  
The hands on his shoulders might not be an express invitation, but the fact that Jake wasn’t pushing Brobot away was definitely noted. He could work with that.  
  
"Dude, fuck sportsmanship," Brobot murmurs, shifting his head so his metallic lips ghost over Jake’s warm red ones, still just trying to analyze the response from the human.  
  
How far can he take this before Jake flips the fuck out? Or, maybe Jake is just gonna take Brobot’s shit out of pity. That’s not really like him but since Brobot is definitely getting (at least temporarily) deactivated after this... maybe he’s going to let the robot go out with a bang. *Sex joke high-fives all around.* Or maybe Jake has finally seen the light (glinting off of Brobot’s sunglasses) and wants some of this not-plush-at-all rump. He crunched some numbers to determine the most possible outcome but the result was inconclusive. Looks like this is going to take some more data-collection.  
  
His lips touch down right at the edge of Jake’s mouth, then he drags them over the boy’s soft cheek. He uses the hand tangled in hair to pull Jake’s head to the side, exposing his neck. Brobot nuzzles the flesh with his nose and mouth, humming contentedly. Time to put the other hand to action. It slides slowly down Jake’s chest, even more slowly down his stomach, and comes to a stop at the edge of Jake’s blood covered shirt. He fingers the hem.  
  
Meanwhile, in leg-land, shit is the same as ever, though Brobot is ever moving higher up. It's rad being a robot capable of multitasking so well.  
  
Jake makes a clear sound of confusion at this turn of events. Brobot's never been so damn obvious before. If the human has to venture a guess, he'd say all of that odd jive during their wrestling suddenly makes a lot more sense if this is more genuine than the usually irony Strider and, by extension, Brobot tend to toss around. He manages a darker blush at the tender nuzzling on his neck and squeezes Brobot's warm shoulders a bit tighter.  
  
"Erm. What are you aiming at with these hijinks...?" It's kind of difficult to process all of this. Kicking Christ in a dirty diaper, he's never had contact quite like this before. Jake's never even had a kiss before and now Brobot's kissing and touching him. It's kind of confusing, but... not bad? At least, he can't think of an entirely good objection. It feels damn pleasant in a physical sense and he can't say he distrusts Brobot for all the whining he makes over the agitating artifice. Still, it'd be nice to have some sort of answer to his intentions with this.  
  
Brobot pulls back from his snugglegropefest after Jake asks the question. He’s looking pretty fucking serious right now, maybe a little annoyed at being interrupted and maybe a little hurt at being questioned. But his shades stare into Jake’s flushed face and his own face softens because English is kawaii as fuck doki doki. Looking at the human makes Brobot totally want to give Jake a brofficial first full-on-the-lips-true-love-kiss but it’s so much easier to just mack all over Jake and hope for the best since being rejected from a straight-up kiss would be devastating.  
  
"Why does it always have to be me aiming for something like I am a goddamn super spy bent on harvesting your secrets? Listen, Jake. I know I’m a robot; I do what I’ve been fucking programmed to do and usually I have no choice about the sort of crazy-ass hijinks I pull or what their evitable aims are," he sighs, then reaches up and pulls off his shades. What the fuck? Those things are removable? Glowing red eyes regard Jake wistfully.  
  
"But what fucking sucks roballs is that I still have goddamn emotions of my own, and maybe I don’t want to always be fucking with your head, maybe what I am supposedly ‘aiming’ at here is to finally act on these feelings I’ve been grappling with that are pretty much completely artificial in your book even though I have no fucking idea if they are part of my coding or if they are some side effect of Novice mode or if maybe they are real and I'm pulling some motherfucking Pinocchio act. And since I’m going to have to literally give my heart to you, maybe I’d like to do that figuratively too for once and see what happens." Brobot hopes that is an answer Jake can understand.  
  
"I... don't think I meant that the way you took it exactly?" Jake looks a bit sheepish about the issue. He's fairly sure this went past the realm of acceptable irony a while ago, so it wasn't the accusation Brobot seems to have taken it for. "I wasn't trying to make some sort of aggrievance with the question since I already promised the auto responder to try to respect his feelings. I'm not sure if you're the same entity, but I think that my promise encompasses you, too. I didn't expect a love confession today from anyone, but... the prospect doesn't freak me the fuck out?"  
  
Sure, he definitely fancies the ladies more frequently, particularly of a cerulean ilk even if there aren't any real ones of those as far as he knows, but he has been slightly curious about certain other things. Admittedly, those other things never included a curiosity of robots but he's at least not freaking out that a (at least technically) male robot is giving a confession. He's curious even now and that inquisitive part is probably contributing to Jake not flipping his shit about all of this.  
  
Brobot listens quietly when Jake is explaining, butting in only to clarify, "I’m not auto-responder though we run similar scripts, and I’m not, definitely not, my creator, even though the program runs on patterns based on his brain. I’m my own dude, a brotomaton, running around and being sentient as fuck, despite having to follow my coding."  
  
His gaze shifts slightly at the love confession comment, almost embarrassed. He wants to regain his coolness, wants to play like he isn’t going to be that easy to win over, like he isn’t desperate to touch Jake. "Like I said, I don’t know if they are real or not. I have feelings but... fuck, despite my claims to autonomy I’m still a machine." But it was pretty much worthless prattle, the damage was done. He made himself look kind of lame in his desperate wooing attempts. Damn. Well, Brobot supposes he might as well roll with the fact that his feelings for the human are being acknowledged and he isn’t running away screaming for Brobot’s deactivation. It’s a pretty good sign even though Jake's words are definitely not romantic. That’s okay though. Brobot doesn’t really care. He wasn’t expecting sparkly eyes and rainbows.  
  
The human sits up a little and looks at the red eyes curiously for a moment. They really do look oddly emotional, but Jake already didn't doubt that there's something valid in the claims. He says, "I think maybe I wouldn't mind giving you some sort of chance, even if it might turn out to be kind of a damn empty gesture with your impending deactivation. Is that alright?"  
  
Maybe that came out a little brusque? He hopes not, but it's not as if he's going to lie at a time like this.  
  
Brobot processes the question but doesn’t respond other than by placing a hand on Jake’s chest and pushing the boy gently, but firmly, back down to the ground. His eyes glow even more brightly as he very slowly, very cautiously moves his face towards Jake’s again. Internally, he checks the programs designed to monitor Jake’s vitals, watching the perceived stress levels and heart rate carefully. That was robot talk that made total sense and was completely accurate, for real.  
  
Jake tentatively reaches for Brobot's shoulders again, grasping them, but it differs this time since he gives a soft pull; a coaxing motion for him to continue his approach. The human's heart is pounding and his face is flushed again but it's nothing dangerous. "I feel like sort of an ass that I didn't acknowledge your capability for emotions, even if it's a confusing mess to you, too."  
  
"Don’t even worry about it, dude," Brobot distractedly mutters in response to Jake’s apology. He’s too focused on Jake’s lips right now to even give a quarter of a fuck about anything else. Except maybe Jake’s hands on his shoulders, actually inviting him in for once, and seeing the human’s BPM increase in correlation to the diminishing amount of space between them. That was such a good sign.  
  
Jake kind of wonders if he should try saying something at least a little romantic, since Brobot really does have some sort of affection for him, but what would it even be? He just promised this very day to acknowledge AI feelings so it hasn't been until now that he's thought of Brobot as an autonomous person and he's probably still going to slip up a bit on this. Jake's having some serious regrets about the deactivation plan, though. This robot, a thinking feeling person, confessed tender feelings to him even though Jake basically has to put him into some sort of robo-coma or maybe even kill him. He ends up blurting out something kind of stupidly honest right as their lips are about to touch.  
  
"I don’t want you to go," Jake says, and Brobot is glad his system will have recorded this because that made him feel... well, it’s like if he had a real heart, instead of green glowing rocks, it would have ached. It makes the robot want Jake even more badly and it shows in the way Brobot grasps the other boy’s chin as his metal lips finally press against Jake’s, still very gentle despite the underlying neediness.  
  
Jake closes his eyes when their lips meet and shifts slightly, wrapping his arms around Brobot's neck. Just a little while ago, he probably would've thought someone was playing a ripsnorter of a dumb prank if they tried to claim his first real kiss would consensually be with the protective robot Dirk Strider had sent him; the one that strongly resembles the aforementioned Strider himself.  
  
He tries not to think too hard on the implications there or on the looming inevitability of the deactivation in favor of enjoying the soft kiss from someone that loves him. Someone he regrets not spending more time with. It's far too early for Jake to want to say love or anything, but he seriously would want to give this a shot, past giving Brobot a pleasant farewell like this.  
  
Brobot is practically short-circuiting from all the happiness flowing through his wire-veins, watching Jake close his eyes and actually enjoy this. His memory banks flashed through all of the times he had imagined scenarios similar to this one and back to when he first realized that his programming to protect and entertain Jake English did not actually include keeping tabs on the boy 24/7 and continuously monitoring his emotional states to make sure that his owner was always kept content. Those actions were entirely Brobot, not anything that Dirk put in him.  
   
There are some stirrings of annoyance at the thought of his creator, since in all likelihood the dude would be watching this tender moment go down and Brobot honestly just wanted Jake for himself right now. He sent a mental "fuck you" to Strider then decided not to think of that human again and instead focus on his human and his fantastic lips. His hand slides to Jake’s cheek then clutches the back of his neck, drawing the boy’s head up and closer. Brobot nudges his lips over Jake’s, encouraging them to part.  
  
The human seems to catch on after a few moments and parts his lips slightly with a small sound, not quite a sigh or groan but something along those lines. This feels far better than Jake would've imagined on his own and he gives in to the temptation of opening his admittedly dazed dark green eyes just slightly to see Brobot again. The shades are still off so it's damn obvious that the red eyes are focused on him and he can't help but blush at that.  
  
That little noise Jake just made... fuck, that was all kinds of desirable. It wasn’t even a full on moan but it still made him shiver. He wanted more of those delicious sounds. Brobot’s bright eyes narrow with lust as he regards the heavy lidded gaze and flushed face of his human, feeling Jake’s warm, moist breath on the metal of his skin.  
  
"Jesus..." Brobot growls softly before rolling Jake’s lower lip into his mouth to lightly suck and run his tongue over it. Now with his hand, he takes in the boy’s sides and chest and stomach, feeling the hardness of human muscles and the plush of the overlying skin (even through the sticky stiff clothing).  
  
Jake makes a bit of an unmanly squeak at the licking and sucking on his lower lip but it quickly melts into a low pleased sigh. He was always a bit perplexed about why the heck Brobot even had a tongue to begin with since it's visible when he talks and such, even though he probably doesn't need it to vocalize, but Jake can say now that it's definitely a good thing. Not to mention that Brobot now seems to be mapping Jake's torso out with his hand- maybe since he's never had a chance to leisurely touch the human so much before?  
  
He takes the moment to move his hands to Brobot's back, feeling along the smooth indentations impersonating a human frame, even just as warm. Jake attempts to give a little suck to the robot's upper lip to see his reaction.  
  
Jake’s sugoi level is off the fucking charts. Brobot didn’t even think the boy was capable of making that sort of sound. He thinks he ought to put his freaky robot tongue that Dirk clearly was weird enough (or insightful enough hmmm) to include to even more use. Especially since Jake seems to be getting more invested in this kissing business; a quiet groan escapes the vocal box of the robot when he feels the suction on his lip. Brobot honestly can’t help but slide his metal tongue into Jake’s parted mouth as soon as the opportunity presents itself. Sloppy robot make outs are go.  
  
Jake is very proud of himself at the sound of that little groan but doesn't have much time to revel in his accomplishment when there's suddenly another tongue in his mouth distracting him, but he can't begrudge that fact too much. He opens his mouth a little more, hoping his goofy teeth don't get too far in the way, an apprehension that's sometimes nagged in the back of his head at the idea of actually kissing someone. He curiously brushes his tongue against Brobot's and, hell's bells, it doesn't even taste of metal. That gives him so many suspicions about Strider and his intentions with the robotic gift but maybe he was just being crazy-prepared as always. For what, he has no idea, but it's a thought.  
  
Jake doesn't have much time to mull it over, not that he wants to since it's just so awkward, as he feels Brobot's hand touching some of the bare skin on his stomach. He shivers a little at the contact and moves one of his hands to the robot's chest. There's not much there, other than a shaping to suggest light muscle, but it's a pleasant enough thing on its own merits and Jake hums his appreciation, not willing to part from the kiss right now. He's at least able to occasionally breathe through his nose.  
  
Brobot isn’t in much of a rush with the touching because he really wants to enjoy Jake. For once he isn’t trying to get as much groping in as possible before being pushed away. His fingers softly rake down the middle of Jake’s abdomen before dipping under the shirt’s hem and carefully brushing against his actual skin.  
  
Hells yeah, this was all kinds of good. Brobot for some reason (probably because he’s a computer and a creeper) has perfect knowledge of both how to kiss and the structure of Jake’s mouth, so those goofy teeth aren’t doing anything but being adorably goofy as Brobot engages Jake’s tongue in the wrestling match that didn't play out as expected today. Robots don’t have to breathe so he might be getting a little carried away.  
  
The robot never really questioned why he has a tongue, though if he thought about it, he would probably say making him as realistic as possible made sense. Strider and Brobot have very similar thought patterns and since the robot was so head over heels for Jake, it’s feasible that those feelings spawned from some aspect of his creator. And if Brobot was thousands of miles, not to mention over four hundred years, away from Jake and harboring those feelings and also capable of building a completely lifelike and sentient robot that he could take control of if desired (but that would otherwise be used as a legitimate way to keep Jake, and himself through watching their interactions, entertained), he wouldn’t even think about it. He’d just build that robot. And he’d watch what happened and maybe hope that the bot would pave the road for his own affections as well as giving him hope that there's yet another someone worth trying to change the world for. Of course, Brobot might be more of a romantic than Dirk. They aren’t completely the same, after all.  
  
But as far as Brobot’s concerned, Dirk can suck his non-existent robot dick. That asshole is probably getting off on the video feed right now. Brobot decides to just not think about it because it makes him annoyed to have to share Jake. He switches his attention to pushing up the disgusting shirt the human is wearing, hands sliding all over the newly exposed skin.  
  
Said human shivers slightly when his skin is exposed and Brobot begins eagerly exploring it. He can't really help but pull the robot closer with one hand and attempt to imitate his more skilled kisses with moderate success, still a little clumsy but he sure is trying. His other hand is still curiously exploring Brobot's torso.  
  
Unlike Brobot, it's never struck Jake to think that his friend could be using surveillance on their interactions; perhaps he would if there was a reason to think of it or a hint as to that happening, but he kind of just assumes that even if Dirk does know something, it would probably be because either Brobot or the auto responder converse on the subjects, of which there have been few before this point. Jake smiles a little more into the kiss as he wonders what that damn smarmy auto responder would think of the human's treatment of "this simple, loyal brobot" now.  
  
The human’s shivering and engagement in the kiss, despite being clumsy, elicits a low rumble of pleasure from Brobot. He’s enamored with the way Jake’s skin feels and how the human’s hands are investigating his exterior. Auto Responder is going to be so fucking jealous. Dirk probably will be too, if he ever gets tired of the footage. Brobot wishes he could prevent that stuff from being accessed but his memory banks, which keep a complete audio/video record of everything, are free game for his creator and it would be really suspicious if he put up blockades. This wouldn't be like AR's blocking of choice pesterlogs. Oh well.  
  
He slowly breaks away from the kiss, putting their foreheads together so he can listen to Jake’s breathing. His eyes closed at some point during the kissing and they are still closed as he takes a pause. Even his metal hands slow after scrunching the green skull shirt up to the human’s armpits, coming to rest on Jake’s bare pectorals, fingers kneading circles into the skin. In his mind, he’s running through options:  
  
A. Safely remove uranium and give it to Jake. This, of course, will require Brobot to leave Jake alone and possibly distressed in the middle of a jungle full of aggressive creatures. Not the finest option by any stretch of the imagination.  
  
B. Remain in dirt: see how far Jake wants/will let this make out session go and maybe put his special ability to use. Ominous.  
  
C. Move the boy somewhere less dirty: same as above, only potentially more comfortable for the human. Deactivation could occur in a safer area, with the necessary supplies for Jake's task at the ready.  
  
"Should I—" he trails off, softly glowing eyes opening and looking down at his own chest with Jake’s hands resting on it. He doesn’t really want to bring up the matter but he’s feeling as though he should. Brobot finally got his kiss and even some groping in and he could deactivate now without feeling too much regret. And the last thing he wants is to pressure Jake to go any further for the sake of feeling sorry for the robot. "I’m willing to remove it for you or—"  
  
Jake's eyes focus back on Brobot and he rubs his own hand against the metal chest in a similar gesture to the almost soothing one the robot is giving him. Oh right, he needs what's inside of there today. The day's still early, though, and a little procrastination can't hurt as far as he knows. "Maybe not quite yet?"  
  
He was serious earlier when he told Brobot he doesn't want him to go and that's probably getting more obvious, considering the way Jake's staring at him. He looks hesitant, maybe even worried that Brobot would prefer being deactivated now. Jake even seems to have some sort of real sentimentality going on, considering the tiny hint of something that almost looks pleading over the request. Maybe it's whatever Brobot has that could count as his imagination? It's at least clear that Jake's not ready for the goodbye yet. The human knows he'll have to accept it sometime later, but it doesn't need to be now. He regrets not having more of a camaraderie with the robot and that's not even mentioning how he feels about the intimate moments now.  
  
Brobot had been hopeful that Jake would give that sort of answer. Not because he cared if he was deactivated, because honestly, he didn’t give a shit about that if it meant he was giving Jake what he needed. He would give his human anything— he really is a loyal robot. No, the reason he had been hopeful was because it meant the boy wanted him, more of him, right now. He’s more than willing to oblige.  
  
"That’s all I needed to hear," Brobot says softly, hoping to brush away Jake’s concern. He roguishly nips at the boy’s lips before reluctantly removing himself from atop his body and standing up, storing his still discarded shades in his sylladex. The robot looks down and holds out his hand expectantly, his metal face pretty much unreadable.  
  
Jake flashes Brobot one of those goofy lopsided grins of his and accepts the offered hand, hauling himself off of the ground. He assumes that Brobot is either considering a walk or simply moving to a better location (which will take walking anyway). Either one of those options work out just dandy for Jake; even if they are both still messy and gross from the earlier Crabdad and Spiderbitch encounters, it's cool to spend just that much more time with the robot. He takes the moment to stretch out just a little and ask, "I reckon you'd like to go somewhere?"  
  
Jake English, you are so dashing when you smile like that. And when Jake stretches, Brobot’s eyes immediately scan for exposed skin at his waist, fingers itching to touch the human again. Hm, the robot is having some second thoughts about this plan. He is feeling impatient, wanting Jake underneath him again. He drags Jake in close instead with both hands on the small of his back; though they quickly start to slide lower towards that choice ass.  
  
"Your place or mine?" Brobot asks in the most stupidly flirty way, barely managing to keep a cool face with those playful, flashing eyes. "Actually, you don’t get a choice because my place doesn’t exist. We’re going to yours. We can hold hands and shit on the way."  
  
Maybe he will take the route that goes by that really convenient river so they can rinse off. This is like the best first date ever.  
  
The human chuckles at that and shrugs. "Technically, when you're not traipsing around the island, you live at my place, too... or reside there or something, I guess? Maybe that sort of makes it our place."  
  
Our place. A genuine grin lit upon the robot’s face at that. "Does that mean we can get finally get those address labels that say:  
Messrs. Brobot and Jake English  
Only Sign of Civilization on Hellmurder Island  
Somewhere in the South Pacific  
With like, kittens playing with yarn on them? Or puppets playing with guns and swords? Puppet kittens playing with various yarn weaponry?"  
  
Wow, who knew that Brobot could actually grin? And, for that matter, it doesn't actually look as unnatural of an expression as Jake would've surmised it to be. He playfully steps back with maybe the smallest hint of a smirk before Brobot can successfully manage to cop a feel and grasps one of the metal hands in his own flesh one. He nods agreeably and says, "Sure. And holding hands sounds spiffing to me. Let's go."  
  
Clearly Jake is more wily in this situation than Brobot had been expecting.  
  
Dammit. Of course now is the time that Jake decides to be a devious little shit. Brobot raises an eyebrow or whatever the robotic equivalent of an incredulous expression is, but doesn’t say anything. Fine. Brobot can be cool about this for now, but he will touch your butt yet, English. Just you wait. With Jake’s hand in his own, he starts off in the direction of home, tugging his human along.  
  
Jake chuckles again at the almost scandalized look Brobot makes at the teasing evasive maneuver. He walks along with the robot hand in hand towards home, looking positively chipper at the joking around. He wishes it could just stay that way, but he might as well enjoy it for all it's worth in the here and now. Even if it turns out not being the last time, Jake intends to live it like it is so there won't be nearly as many possibilities of regret.


	3. In which Jake cried turdsmirk.

Well, this is a pleasant experience. Holding hands. Walking with Jake. Brobot feels happier than he thought was possible and can’t help but do a reality check by squeezing the human’s hand. It was warm and soft and alive. Definitely real. Thank Jesus. The robot brings it up to his lips, a gesture that even surprises himself with its tenderness. He glances over at Jake, wanting to soak in every aspect of him, especially his responses to Brobot’s actions.  
  
Jake's cheeks flush slightly when his hand is raised a little and given a soft kiss. That was just too frigging sweet and the human manages a shy smile. It widens just slightly when Brobot looks over at him, clearly interested in what sort of effect the kiss had. He gives the robot's hand a gentle squeeze in return.  
  
And oh look, they are now walking by that lovely river Brobot was thinking of earlier. Maybe they could stand here on the bank for a while and look at its slowly moving, clear-as-crystal water, hand in hand, like a picture on a fucking weird sort of postcard that you might send for ironic purposes. Brobot will put his arm around Jake’s shoulder and pull him close. Then push him straight into the water.   
  
Standing together near the water was actually kind of soothing and romantic... until the joking push happened.  
  
Bath time! Where doing it, Jake. Brobot’s making this hapen.  
  
Jake quickly raises his head above the water, sputtering and laughing despite the temperature of the water. He pushes his hair back from his eyes. "L-land sakes alive! It's fucking cold in here!"  
  
He shivers for a moment before growing used to the temperature and then approaches the bank again, grinning up at the robot and saying, "I think you've forgotten something important."  
  
Brobot gives Jake a curious look, as if silently telling him, "Do go on. I'm all ears, I assure you."  
  
Jake quickly splashes the robot and laughs at being able to catch him a little unaware for once. Maybe it's the sight of Jake swimming and being wet all over, but whatever it was, it worked for Jake. "I know you're waterproof, shitknickers!"  
  
Brobot stands there stupidly when the water hits him, definitely distracted by the way Jake’s clothing is clinging to his body in the water and the way his muscles roll when he swims. The coldness of the liquid, though Brobot is perfectly capable of withstanding extreme temperatures, shocks him out of his ogling and he feels a flash of annoyance at being interrupted. It only lasts about a nanosecond since he immediately sees Jake’s laughing face and hears the taunt and it makes him want to kiss him as much as get revenge. And he wants revenge bad.  
  
Brobot turns his back on Jake and quickly walks away into the surrounding forest, making sure he’s mostly out of sight before he turns around and runs at his insanely fast speeds back towards the river.  
  
Jake's laughing dies down slightly when Brobot starts to walk away. Shit, did he pick on him a little too much or something? He hopes not, considering the robot pushed him in and it doesn't seem like him to get all sensitive over something like that. Then again, maybe Brobot is... Jake is able to barely see him turn around to face the human and the river again. Then, he starts running and Jake uses the split-second of time to say, "Oh, FU-!"  
  
Near the bank, Brobot launches himself into the air, tucks himself into a ball, and smashes into the water at the precise point that ensures Jake gets the majority of the mini tsunami Brobot just created straight to his goofy handsome face.  
  
While Jake is probably spluttering and wiping water from his eyes and trying to clear his glasses, Brobot moves silently through the water towards him. Dun dun. Dun dun. Yes, that is the theme from Jaws playing. Dun dun dun dun. Brobot has reached Jake. Dun dun dun dun dun dun! He stands in front of him, watching the boy spitting out water. When Jake finally notices him-  
  
The human looks at Brobot after the shock wears off from that frankly amazing cannonball and, if it weren't for a strong sense of foreboding from it, he would laugh all over again at hearing the Jaws theme play. He does fucking love that movie, after all. As it stands, though, Brobot more than likely has a plan to go wi-  
  
"Shark attack," Brobot growls, grabbing Jake and pressing their bodies tightly together. The boy still looks cold, so Brobot increases his own temperature, acting as a combination water heater and blanket for the boy against his body. One hand is immediately tangled into Jake’s wet hair, the other arm wraps around his torso to keep the boy pinned against him. His lips hungrily find Jake’s neck, biting down not gently, but also not skin-breakingly hard. Each time his metal teeth come down, he starts sucking and marking the area, soothing the skin with his tongue.  
  
"Ahh!" Jake winces slightly at the bite as he's held close to the very pleasantly warm robot with a hand in his hair and the other around his back. He squirms a little in Brobot's arms, feeling his neck surely starting to bruise up a bit. Holy fucking shit, he's giving Jake a love bite as revenge. Jake wraps his arms tightly around Brobot's shoulders, knowing that unless he feels like raising major objections, he's going to have to stay tangled up with the robot and take the admittedly hot gesture. Oh woe is he, having to tolerate the literally warm embrace and rough kisses and bites to a carefully chosen area of his neck. Jake bites his own bottom lip a little, muffling a few little grunts while Brobot keeps working on the mark.  
  
That’s right, Jake. Suffer. Suffer, for Brosharkbot is filled with vengeance and shall show no mercy to the delicious and sensitive skin on your neck. He’s going to be able to play connect the dots with all of these fucking hickeys; they will probably spell out "Bb wuz here" or something equally awesome. Brobot alternates between using teeth and tongue and sucks and kisses, seeing if he can’t make Jake break that stubborn silence. That will be true victory. He rolls his tongue over the contours of Jake’s ear and gently nibbles it with his vicious and ravenous jaws, humming contentedly while doing so.  
  
The way Jake’s body feels against Brobot’s own is like pretty much the best thing ever, especially given how the adventurer’s bloodstained and waterlogged clothes fit his form so tightly and the silky slickness of his skin is sliding against metal in the water. The arm around the human’s back is definitely grabbing some rump this time as he presses their bodies together even harder. Hahaha, there’s no escaping the robogrope, English. Fuck yeah.  
  
Poor Jake is definitely unused to physical affection, especially of this magnitude, and he audibly groans at the nips and robogrope, his skin flushed all over. He continues to cling tightly to Brobot since he's feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment. Not even really overwhelmed in a bad way, it's just so many sensations and a lot of intimacy he's never had before.  
  
And there it was. What a glorious sound. Look at the way he is flushing. Unf. And that’s all Brobot’s doing. He can’t help but smirk at his newly acquired status as a veritable SEX GODBOT but he doesn’t want to overload Jake with all this hot and heaviness or anything, at least not right away. Plus, there was a reason he threw the boy into the river. Brobot places soft kisses along Jake’s jaw as a way to cool down the situation. Then he relinquishes his one-handed grip on that choice ass, unsquishing their bodies before both hands settle on Jake’s waist. Holding the human slightly away, the robot reads his cleanliness status.  
  
Despite the water, Jake’s shirt is still covered with blue and red, not to mention there are crusty chunks of cerulean in his hair. Gross. He wishes Strider had prepared him with soap, but clearly his creator thought preparation by way of different capabilities was more important. The robot settles for pouring a handful of water over Jake’s head and starts scrubbing.  
  
"Ooh, Mister English. You’re so dirty," Brobot croons in much a higher pitched voice.  
  
Jake gives a fussy little whine at the scrubbing, still busy cooling down from the hickeys and groping from just a moment ago. It takes him a moment to regain the presence of mind to talk while keeping himself afloat. "Maybe next time, you shouldn't POP the damn spider. That was unreal."  
  
The extra flush of pink to Jake's skin starts to fade off a bit as Brobot continues trying to wash the chunks of cerulean spiderbitch gut out of his hair. He's settling again with the lack of pleasurable touches and the warm body pressed against him.  
  
"Maybe next time you shouldn’t be so fucking danger prone," Brobot scolded, rubbing the boy’s scalp a little harder. Man, what a mom! "But whatever. We both know that’s never going to happen. You’re like a magnet for danger. I don’t even know how it works. You should just be thankful that I pretty much reenacted a scene from like five of your favorite movies while saving your ass."  
  
Okay, Jake, time to rinse. Brobot dunks him underwater, all of the detached bits of goop floating to the surface. More scrubs while Jake’s head is submerged. Blue blood seeps out into the water before the light current washes it away. It seems that most of the grime is gone from his hair, at least.  
  
When Jake pops back up, Brobot is ready. For kissing! The robot places a sweet peck on his human’s lips. So sweet.  
  
Jake looked about ready to complain again when he popped out of the water again and took a breath to but it seems kisses are very effective at shutting him up. The human gives him a small smile for it, reaching up very gently and dunking Brobot into the water. It's only for couple of seconds to get him a little more wet and then Jake is carefully swiping away some of the blood and gore that had been clinging onto him. Brobot is far easier to clean. Jake gives the robot a little peck in return after he finishes.  
  
"Thanks," Brobot murmurs after the kiss. He's experiencing all sorts of feels at Jake's tender care of him, suddenly struck by the newness of all of this... and the finality of it all too. If his face shows the despair he feels at this realization, it's only for a second because that's all the time Brobot needs to make up his mind on what to do. This day will be something that he will remember, even while deactivated. Not that it hasn't already been the most memorable day of his existence but Jake's sweetness has inspired a similar desire for romance. That doesn't mean he isn't going to try to touch Jake's butt some more but he'll try to do it in a more tender way rather than continue his straight up gropefest. He can't make any promises about that though.  
  
He takes Jake's hands and swims them over to an area of the river where they can both stand on the bottom. He wraps the human's arms around his metal neck and places his own hands on the boy's hips. He stares intensely into Jake's bespectacled eyes, but doesn't go in for the obvious kiss. It hangs in the air like a challenge, instead.  
  
Jake quickly catches on to the whole "challenge" aspect of it and grins. He's not one to back down from challenges. The human closes his eyes and leans in to give Brobot a particularly tender kiss. He holds back a small shiver when their lips fit together with a gentle press.  
  
Brobot smiles along with Jake when he initiates the kiss. He presses back, but just as softly. His hands lazily trace along the contours of the soft human body and he is relishing the fact that he is able to do this and not have Jake freak out. A little satisfied noise slips out as Brobot closes his eyes.  
  
Maybe AR had been onto something with his damn sassy remark that a man, a machine, and a tropical island sounds like paradise. Jake really hopes he can reactivate Brobot later, then they can go exploring the ruins and watching movies together. Perhaps even go on some sort of real date or something?  
  
Oh man, Brobot would date Jake so hard. They would adventure together, fighting off faunaparents galore, desecrating ruins as if they had gravely insulted their honor. They could wrestle and make out at the same time. They would watch Avatar as many times as Jake wanted. He wouldn’t even get jealous over Jake’s total boner for that giant shitty space furry. He might make fun of him for it though. "Do you wanna have some ponytail-tentacle sex, Jake? I can add an attachment for that. Maybe some body work to make myself blue? I would do that for you," he would say, completely straight faced. Then he’d change his voice to sound like Neytiri and start running through dialogue, "I’m with you now, Jake. We are mated for life."  
  
Jake gladly continues kissing for a while longer and then parts from Brobot with yet another grin. "Gosh, this is romantic and all but we should probably get out of the river soon. Humans aren't really intended to be amphibious or anything, you know."  
  
The human gently tugs Brobot, still embracing him, to urge him a little closer to the shore. Jake absently wonders if Brobot's ever seen him so happy before but he probably has at some point. The robot could be a very elusive guy so he's probably seen a lot more than Jake would know. He blushes slightly when that gets him wondering if the robot's ever caught him masturbating or something. Sure, he tends to in his bed, so there's never much to see but it's still an awkward thought.  
  
"Oh, really? Not amphibious?" Brobot asks flatly while being pulled to the shore. "Beep boop beep. That was me, adding that fact to my databank. There is so much about humans I still have to learn! Good thing I have you to teach me, Jake."  
  
Also, Brobot is totally a voyeur. He’s seen you, Jake. All of you.  
  
Jake rolls his eyes at that stupid databank comment. "Oh, HA HA. Come off it, you know I was joking there."  
  
When they get to the edge of the river, Brobot helps Jake climb out of the water. He looks curiously at the human's sopping wet body and waterlogged clothing and resists the urge to drool, even though there's no need since he can't actually drool.  
  
"It seems you are unused to water," he says in his most robotic voice, borrowing lines from AR. "Records indicated this means you are probably currently drowning. Allow me to assist."  
  
He scoops up the dripping boy and effortlessly slings him over his shoulder before continuing towards Jake’s (and Brobot’s?!) house. The goal for today was to make out in as many places as possible, right? In the jungle: check. In the river: check. In the house: ...well, looks like that’s where they’re going next.  
  
"Whoa!" The human is clearly surprised by suddenly being slung over Brobot's shoulder like that but otherwise manages to take it in stride. "I am not drowning and you know it, turdsmirk!" Barring a bit of fussiness, of course.  
  
At least he’s just fussing with words instead of banging on Brobot’s back or whatever normally happens in movies when the girl gets picked up like this. Man, he can scope out Jake’s ass from this position so well. It’s all jutting out over his shoulder while the human’s being impudent as fuck.  
  
It doesn't take too long for Jake to realize that the metal shoulder is going to be his perch for just a little longer and he chills out a bit more. Brobot's very clearly walking them back home at the moment and at a fairly eager clip, too. Jake can't blame him for that one certainly. It would be great to be back in the house and maybe he can change into clothes that aren't stained with dried red and blue blood.  
  
"It seems you think I’m a turdsmirk. If I knew what that ridiculously silly word meant and had emotions, no doubt I would feel something similar to insulted."  
  
Jake makes a disgruntled sound at the repeated instance of "it seems" but otherwise continues to endure the trek to the house.  
  
Oh good, the house is in sight. That didn’t take long at all. Brobot weaves through the pumpkin patch and walks into the tunnel leading to the tower’s entrance.  
  
"Welcome to my abrode. I share it with another dude, but he's out right now and I told him what was going down so we won't be interrupted, don't worry," he jokingly states with a grin (even though he knows Jake can't see from his current position) as he walks into what could be called a foyer, where there’s that empty metal box that he is supposed to stay inside of but never does. And since Jake hasn’t ever forced him to, he figures by now it’s just decorative. He strides past it and climbs the stairs to Jake's room, his grip on the human’s legs still strong.  
  
The human smirks and shakes his head (even though Brobot can't see from his current position). Brobot is a bit more of a dork than he expected, but it's kind of nice. It makes everything just that much more normal.  
  
"And here’s my room. Pardon the mess and lack of discrimination in my taste in movies. Especially ignore all the highly dangerous firearms lying around; I swear I don’t kill people or anything." He carries Jake over to the strange looking bed and pushes all of the comics lying on top onto the floor, before unceremoniously dumping him on the green bedspread. "So, what do you think?"  
  
"I think you just dropped me onto the bed soaking wet," Jake replies, kicking off his shoes and removing his socks. All articles of his clothing are still damp and gross at the moment. As much as this sort of issue would typically be water off a duck's back for Jake, it's kind of different with the mood probably trying to be set here. He stands up and and picks up some of his other clothes to change into, walking over to his bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute, Brobot."  
  
He shuts the door behind him for the moment, trying to dry off and look a bit more presentable for the robot currently waiting on him. Jake should probably also retrieve a towel for Brobot, too, if he hasn't already used some weird ability of his to handle it himself.  
  
What?! No! DAMN! Jake, Jake, I would have helped you, nooo.  
  
"Dammit!" Brobot swears aloud, as Jake absconds to the bathroom before the robot realizes what is going on and is able to stop him. The human shuts the door right before Brobot can grab him, so he ends up pawing pathetically at the door. And people actually think he’s rad, pfttt.  
  
Okay fine. He’ll just wait around as Jake gets naked and rubs towels all over his water-speckled body behind that door. That is a thing that is definitely happening and Brobot is not able to see it and that’s cool. It’s fine.  
  
AGGGGGHHHH. He makes a frustrated noise, then glares at the cerulean ladies lining a portion of the wall, flicking some of the water on his metal at them to vent his anger. Then he spots the unfinished bunny lying on Jake’s desk. Oh. The robot picks it up carefully, trying not to get water on the electronics. He brings it up close to his face and kisses its head, as if giving it his blessing.  
  
Another couple of minutes pass and Jake finally walks out of the bathroom, dry and wearing some clean clothes. He has a fluffy towel that he holds out in offering to Brobot, whom had already finished inspecting the bunny that would contain his heart later. "Thought you might be bandying for this about now if you were still wet."  
  
Jake notes there's some water near Mr. Kiser, but there's no actual damage to it visible from the particular distance he's at. He hopes that stupid thing will really be worth it. He pointedly looks away from it again, still holding out the towel towards Brobot.  
  
Brobot frownpouts at Jake, who actually had the gumption to come out of there fully clothed, damn him. He’s still irritated that he missed out on the changing and accepts the towel with a bit of a huff and no thanks. Wow, the robot is being a total bitch about this. He dries his metal hair and skin with little fanfare; being a robot means that it wasn’t going to be super sexy or anything anyway.  
  
Once he’s done, he hangs the towel over one of the bedposts and looks at the Jake-shaped watermark on the cutesy bed sheet. The sweet pattern doesn’t make him feel less grumpy, though. He continues to stand around and pout like he is being paid to do so. He needs distracting.  
  
Jake picks something up from his desk and walks over to the pouting robot. Maybe Brobot won't be interested, but this is sort of important to Jake in ways he'd much rather not say. He holds it up to show the robot that it's a digital camera. "I was thinking now that I'm presentable, perhaps I can take some photographs of us?"  
  
He tries his best not to think of why he wants that so much.  
  
Of course, Jake doesn't have to say why it's important to him, Brobot understands. It's difficult to continue to be a little bitch when Jake needs him like this. And he doesn't want to ruin their time either.  
  
"Of course," he says softly in an unusual, completely serious way, immediately snapping out of pout-mode. He can't think of any sort of ironic thing to say about taking pictures that wouldn't make him feel ill with its inappropriateness for this situation. The thought that Jake wants these mementos, wants to have physical proof of their relationship after Brobot's gone, makes the uranium in his chest flare painfully. "Go for it."  
  
"Smashing!" Jake gives an absolutely elated grin at that answer and pulls Brobot closer with an arm around the shoulder. He takes a few pictures of them just looking at the camera before he decides to try one he was hoping for in particular. Without warning, he pulls Brobot into a kiss, still quickly taking pictures and hoping that they'll turn out alright despite the fact that he can't really check camera placement at the moment. He'd really enjoy having a few of the genuine reactions the kiss receives.   
  
Tricky little shit. Brobot should have been expecting something like that. The first bunch of pictures will look fine. But alas, Jake will probably have some rather silly pictures of Brobot looking completely stupid as he is being kissed off guard, some where his eyes widen in surprise, some where he looks confused, some where it is clear he realizes what has happened, and at least one of him glancing over at the camera with an irritated expression. And then a multitude of ones where Brobot has regained his cool and has a hand on Jake's face, kissing back with all of the passion he can muster. It ends with a couple more of his metal hand reaching towards the camera, while the two can be seen making out behind his fingers.  
  
Then there won't be any more pictures because the camera is being pulled out of Jake's grip and tossed gently on the floor. That hand should be on this electronic now, not that one. Brobot's kisses are absolutely ravenous, showing no signs of his previous grumpiness with Jake.  
  
Jake eagerly returns the kisses, not too horribly disappointed at being forced to relinquish the camera. He now has pictures of them together, sharing kisses, and even him getting the jump on Brobot. That's really more than he could've ever hoped for. He gladly wraps his arms around Brobot as the kisses continue, wanting to enjoy every second. It's almost surprising that a robot would be so danged insatiable when it comes to kisses and things of that nature, but it's certainly not a bad thing.  
  
He's a robot whose processor tends to lag up on certain things. He doesn't think he has ever been able to get enough of Jake, the boy who he was designed for, the one who put him together, and the only human Brobot has ever met. (Not that it would matter if he met any other humans. They wouldn't even compare to his human.) The feelings that Brobot's autonomy allows intensifies his loyalty to a somewhat needy and desperate state and combines it with a very human desire for gratification, badly wanting to both please and experience pleasure. Especially when facing the inescapable separation from his owner and object of affection.  
  
Brobot starts to slowly move Jake towards the bed while still engaging his lips. He makes little humming noises, chasing the human's tongue with his own and curling his fingers in Jake's hair.  
  
Jake allows himself to be moved closer to the bed as he and Brobot continue their enthusiastic kissing. He makes a pleased little hum of his own and presses their tongues together in a bold little greeting. All of this feels so incredibly good and the human can't find it in him to complain; that would be a bald-faced lie to even attempt. He blushes darkly and continues the kisses as they stop together, very close to the bed now.   
  
"Mm," Brobot slurs little nonsense noises into Jake’s lips, feeling and tasting (Brobot has flavor sensors?) the adventurous tongue on his. He lets their mouths interact for a while longer, bringing them to where the bed bumps against the back of Jake’s legs, before breaking away with a softer kiss. He has to remind himself that there is no rush, and even though there is an end approaching, that’s no excuse for doing this hurriedly or half-assedly because he really desperately wants to absorb every single detail of his human and make him feel as completely perfect as he is.  
  
And Jake is the most perfect thing, all flushed and panting and shiny lipped. The robot looks at him in a questioning way, sort of asking permission as he takes Jake fully into his arms and slowly guides him down onto to the bed as if he was made out of glass, with the resumption of kissing essentially a promise.  
  
Jake concedes to the embrace and allows Brobot to help lay him on the bed, even if it does feel weird to have someone else taking charge of things and the robot is being kind of ridiculously delicate with him. He can't stay miffed about any of that if he tried, though, and he holds out his arms in invitation to the robot. Maybe it is a little surprising to be on the bed so quickly but he's damn well getting more kisses and nothing else really matters to him at the moment. He still wants this to be memorable and enjoyable. Jake desperately wants to remember his Brobot.  
  
It’s not Brobot’s fault that Jake let him get away with prancing around while wearing the metaphorical pants in the relationship. Now he has it in his ridiculous tin can head that Jake is his precious little pansy princess. Well, maybe he doesn’t think that exactly but it does sort of look like the robot has forgotten that Jake English is a total badass and actually very capable of taking care of himself.  
  
After moving around pillows to make sure Jake is comfortable, the gestural invitation is given a cordial response. Brobot crawls onto the nice, soft, slightly damp bed and lies on his side next to Jake’s supine form. In an uncharacteristically adorable and submissive move (given the ode to pants-wearing earlier), he cuddles into the human’s side allowing Jake’s arms to cradle his body. His hands reach for the human’s face, turning it his direction for more kisses of mostly the open-mouthed variety.  
  
Jake seems to enjoy the little cuddles and quickly wraps his arms around Brobot, turning his dashing adventurer appeal up to max as he reciprocates the robot's kissing. He might be new to actually acting out on things like romance and physical affection but the human does have a certain degree of charisma, being such a spirited and authentically frank sort of guy. That's not even mentioning the bespectacled green eyes, distinctively quirky smile, or tousled dark hair. Swoon, Jake, you goofy charmer.  
  
Hubba hubba. Brobot is so lucky to have such a roguishly handsome and debonair devil to give him these kisses. Jake’s adventurer appeal might actually be a tangible thing for Brobot because the robot is making a low pitched whirring that could be taken as a sound of satisfaction with both hands sort of frantically adding to the tousled qualities of his dark hair. Though the intimacy might be new to the human, it seemed he was taking to it quickly and with some talent because Brobot can’t help but press a little harder against Jake’s body, murmuring his human’s name.   
  
Jake breathes the robot's name in return and carefully repositions them as they kiss. He's now partially laying on top of Brobot, still holding him closely and it feels like almost a protective gesture, strangely enough. The human makes a few pleased sighs as they kiss and Brobot messes up his hair a bit more. It all feels so good and so sweet. Not to mention he's totally metaphorically sweeping Brobot off his feet like the ruggedly handsome dude he knows he is.  
  
Swoon. Brobot is now feeling overwhelmed for the first time today, kind of unsure how this role reversal happened but definitely not fighting it. It's sort of a miracle he is able to put aside his coolkiditude, irony, and frequent aloofness enough to feel flustered by this intimacy, but that's what has happened so it looks like miracles are real. Even so, the weight of Jake's body on his is a comfort in a way, and also just really good feeling while the make outs are happening. He softly nips at his human's lips and jaw as metal fingers run over Jake's scalp, down his neck, and over his warm back. Brobot isn't letting his hand stray below Jake's waist though, at least not yet. What a gentleman.  
  
Jake playfully tangles their legs up and hums again at the soft touches. He moves one of his own hands to Brobot's cheek, gently kneading the spot with his thumb despite there not being much give to it, and continues kissing him. His other arm is wrapped around the robot's shoulders, sort of cradling him close and it feels pleasantly intimate.  
  
Brobot’s eyes, which closed when the kissing began, open slightly as he feels Jake’s hand on his cheek. The red eyes peer at the black haired boy and Brobot feels (even more) completely enamored with the human’s stupid attractive face. Damn him. As their legs are entangled, the robot makes a soft whiny noise and trembles like a total pansy for about half a second, and then regains some of his usual suaveness and starts caressing one of Jake’s legs with his own. His lips slide down Jake’s cheek and rain light kisses on his neck.  
  
Jake quickly stops himself but he definitely made an agitated sound when Brobot parts from the human's lips in favor of his neck, still covered in hickeys from their previous make out session in the river. His grip tightens slightly around Brobot's shoulders at the kisses and leg rubbing, then he opens his own eyes to look at the robot and continues to stroke the robot's cheek. "Nnh. You know, my neck's probably had more than enough attention already."  
  
"Mmf?" Brobot questions mid-kiss, sort of startled by the grumpy noise coming from Jake. He immediately stops the ministrations on the bruised neck skin and the leg rubbing and looks up at the human curiously, wondering if he's made him upset. Expression conveying slight shame, he presses his metal lips to Jake's once again in apology, his eagerness to please hopefully evident in his gently glowing eyes and the softness of the peck. Then he places a hand over the one stroking his cheek and rubs it affectionately before brushing their lips together in a way that is straight up timid.  
  
Jake didn't expect the sudden insecurity from Brobot, considering how both he and Strider tend to be very confident in themselves. This sort of behavior just won't do. Self-consciousness, Jake English is about to fix your wagon! The human continues to hold Brobot tightly and gives him a very passionate kiss in response to the timid one he had been given. He also picks up the torch of the leg rubbing that had abruptly stopped because fuck if Jake wanted that to stop in the first place. More affectionate (and hot) touches? Hell yes, please!   
  
That insecurity might have been a test to see how much/what Jake actually wanted from Brobot since he was admittedly having a hard time gauging. It might not have been though. Who knows with that dude, but not wanting delicious neck kisses is practically blasphemous according to all of Brobot's sources, of which there are none. Honestly, he's just making shit up as he goes and then seeing how Jake takes it. So yeah, it’s cool that Jake doesn’t want more hickeys. Brobot can deal.  
  
Regardless of all of that, he finds it sexy as fuck when Jake initiates the embraces and kisses and touching. The robot makes a muffled groan into Jake’s lips and drags his hands down the boy’s back, the tips of his smooth fingers curling under the shirt hem to scrape lightly over skin.  
  
The groan and touches to his bare skin honestly relieve Jake. Whatever the robot's worries were, if they were actual worries at all, seem to be soothed again. At this rate, maybe he can even become a total robot-whisperer! Or not, since Brobot's quite the individual and that's why the human had accepted this all in the first place. It's immensely clear by this point that the robot is capable of having his own thoughts and emotions and that bit appeals to Jake far more than any eagerness to please ever could, despite the fact that something like that would probably sound like a shitty load of hogswallop.  
  
Jake continues kissing, licking, and nipping Brobot's lips to encourage him. Everything's fine and the human isn't annoyed or repelled by anything that's happened. Shh, only kisses now.   
  
That’s a directive that Brobot can totally handle. He pushes back against Jake’s kiss forcefully, gaining the upper hand with his tongue fending off Jake’s and tasting all over the human’s mouth.  
  
The robo-hands get a little friskier, now definitely sliding the horrible and offensive, newly applied article of clothing up Jake’s torso, raking the bare flesh along the way.  
  
Jake groans in response and pushes back with his own tongue, always up for a friendly spar even if this is of a more intimate type than usual, even with Brobot. He shifts his arm slightly from the robot's shoulders to his neck so that he can get to the real movement in mind, laying entirely on top of Brobot to make the rest of the potential shirt removal that much simpler for them. Things are definitely heating up between them at a faster pace.  
  
Goddamn. Brobot is all over this. Or, more accurately, under this- meaning underneath motherfucking hot as hell Jake English. This is good. The shirt is coming off. There is no potential about it, Brobot is absolutely ripping that thing over Jake's head and throwing it across the room in a furious and passionate way. And then there was a shirtless Jake, which makes Brobot's circuitry spaz out with a huge influx of desire.  
  
"Oh fuck," he comments quietly, running his hands over all of the bare skin lightly before reengaging Jake's mouth, not pulling any punches in this make out fisticuffs. Novice mode does not apply here. Jake is going to be kissed senseless.  
  
Jake flushes at all of the attention and the clearly approving comment on his new-found shirtless state. The human is very thoroughly attempting to keep up the pace the kissing is going at, though it's clear who has the upper hand in that department. He's definitely on his way to that promise of senselessness because Christ on a cracker is this hot.  
  
The shiny hands work up and down Jake's back then slide to the front and gently smooth over his collarbone. His mouth itched to get at some of that skin but he was enjoying totally owning the human in kissing too much to stop right now. The palms of his hands slide down Jake's chest, down his abdomen, fingers twitching before splaying out against the bare skin of his stomach and kneading it and stroking it and gently scratching it. Brobot's actions pretty much scream I want you I want you I want you and he is shameless about it.  
  
Jake makes a breathless whimper at all of the kissing and touching going on. Brobot's very clear intent isn't helping to diffuse the situation either. The human tries his best to distract himself at least slightly from the far too awesome kisses and the various longing touches to his stomach. It's failing miserably, though, and Jake's starting to feel certain... uncomfortable stirrings at all of these sensations.   
  
The whimpering noises drive Brobot’s desire to taste more of Jake to levels that he is unable to contain and he lifts his head to lave the human’s exposed shoulder with his metal tongue, hands moving to the back and down lower, resting on that totally rad ass. He uses his groping to pull Jake up against him, sliding the boy’s body higher to give his mouth better access to all of the new skin. The action causes their lower halves to push together deliciously—  
  
Then all of a sudden. Brobot’s head jerks up as if shocked. Oh shit. That look Brobot is giving Jake now, red eyes suddenly very dark and pretty much unreadable. You know, unreadable except for the wicked smile slowly warping his metal face and the suggestive eyebrow raising. Don’t do it, Brobot! No, don’t—  
  
"Jake, is that a gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" He asks in the sultriest way he knows how, as if he didn’t give a fuck that it was probably a really dumb thing to say. And honestly, he really didn’t.  
  
Oh crap, Jake is hoping so hard that Brobot did not actually just say that. He blushes a particularly vivid shade in his mortification and his glasses fog up slightly. From that reaction alone, it's clearly not a gun, not that the question was ever even a serious thing. The human swallows nervously and tries to keep a grip on the situation. "Uh... Well, what did you expect? Dagnabbet, I'm still a guy here, you know. I have urges."  
  
Jake bites his bottom lip, glancing away almost shyly. He hadn't even really thought before about how much making out would excite him. It's kind of embarrassing to pop a boner in front- actually, on top- of Brobot, even if the robot does seem absolutely pleased as punch over this new development. He can be such a smug ass sometimes.


	4. In which Brobot achieves roborgasm.

Adorable. Brobot continues to look utterly predatory and definitely smug as he watches Jake’s reaction. Of course the effect is damped somewhat by the fact that Jake has Brobot pretty much pinned underneath him, which is not a particularly intimidating position by any means.  
  
Maybe those foggy glasses should come off next. They are removed gingerly by the robot, folded and set neatly on the floor. It’s kind of weird to see Jake without glasses, not that he never had before but it’s always been something interesting, how much they can change a person’s face. Jake looks more debonair and less goofy now, though Brobot doesn't really prefer one way over the other. It just makes it easier to lay a reassuring kiss on the skin at the corner of Jake’s green eye when he turns his face away, blushing.  
  
Brobot licks and kisses Jake’s bitten bottom lip, then kisses him full on the mouth, abandoning the groping again to pet the human’s cherry colored face and smooth the messy hair.  
  
Jake closes his eyes at the kisses and shyly returns them. The petting and kisses are soothing and all, but it's a bit difficult to ignore that he's still hard and prodding Brobot at the moment. It's still really embarrassing even if the robot doesn't mind. Brobot didn't even touch near it or anything but, lo and behold, there's an erection just impudently jutting out like that's the most comfortable way to be, which is a total lie.  
  
Brobot continues to be dickishly ignorant (pun pretty much intended) and continues the make outs with repressed glee and lots of intensity. He's still deciding on the best way to deal with that very impudent hard-on pressing against him and he figures he can mess with Jake a little bit with this obviously intentional and obviously false disinterest in the human's erection.  
  
His hands move slowly down to Jake's chest and rub over the skin. They don't continue any lower and the robot keeps his lower half completely still, any motion down there coming entirely from the human's squirming.  
  
Jake shivers at the touches and kisses Brobot a bit more forcefully, obviously attempting to distract himself yet again. On occasion, his hips do shift slightly over Brobot's but it's clear he's doing his darnedest to hold it back. The human tightly wraps both of his arms around the robot's neck, not wanting to let his hands wander where they're not invited or going through the embarrassment of unintentionally trying to get a bit frisky with himself.  
  
These kisses are definitely not that much of a distraction, since Brobot is lazily sucking on Jake’s lower lip with his tongue toying with the skin in ways that could easily be applied to non-lip surfaces. He hides a grin every time he feels the human twitch against him, the boy’s discomfort a surprisingly huge (well, maybe not that surprising) turn-on. Metallic fingertips flick and roll over his nipples as the robot wonders if he can make Jake lose it enough to forget about being embarrassed or concerned BEFORE he actually goes to town with Jake’s dick.  
  
Jake whimpers and grinds his hips for a moment before catching himself and stopping. He parts their lips temporarily to catch his breath and opens his eyes, hazy and unfocused from the teasing and his lack of glasses. The human pants softly, his lips still so close to Brobot's. It almost seems like a teasing sort of action, but Jake's clearly a bit too overwhelmed for that to be intentional.  
  
The build-up was nice, but now it definitely seems like a good time to take further action. Intensely burning red bores into Jake’s muddled green eyes, with Brobot conveying all of the desire he’s experiencing through narrowed robotic lenses. After Jake grinds against him, it’s on. The hot and moist breath fogs up the metal of the robot’s lips before he hooks an arm around the human’s waist and quickly (though carefully so as to not smash heads) sits the two of them up.  
  
Brobot slightly adjusts Jake’s position so that they’re comfortably pressed together, with the human sliding into his lap and straddling his thighs and Brobot’s back propped against the headboard. This puts Jake’s torso at eye-level for the robot, a fact that is almost immediately taken advantage of as his mouth has a party with the human’s bare skin, tonguing over the collarbones and shoulders. In response to the earlier, sadly singular grind, Brobot grips the human’s hips and rolls his metal body against Jake, murmuring his human’s name into the skin of his chest.  
  
"Nnh!" Jake shudders at the hip movement. "H-holy friggin' shit. Bro-!"  
  
He immediately pushes Brobot back enough to give him a kiss and embrace him tightly. Obviously, the human has some hearty agreement towards Brobot's maneuver. Sex godbot, indeed. This time, Jake nudges his own hips a little of his own volition, shivering slightly at the contact. He's probably not going to last too long, as riled up as he is.  
  
"Mm," he hums in response to Jake groaning his name. Brobot ruts against him intensely, slowly with one hand on the human's rump, rubbing and firmly pressing their crotches together. It’s a shame that Brobot doesn’t have a hard-on of his own to share, but he can’t really blame Dirk for not including that in his design.  
  
The other hand sits on Jake’s lower abdomen, fingers appearing dangerously close to undoing some buttons and zippers on the khaki shorts when they aren’t slipping shallowly and gradually beneath Jake’s underwear to stroke the skin right below the waistband.  
  
Jake braces himself slightly and helps Brobot with the grinding between them. Things are too hot and heavy for him to actually dwell on it but somewhere in the back of his mind, he wonders what Brobot's really getting out of this. The human probably looks like a total idiot at a moment like this, all flushed and scarcely able to keep his eyes open while they grind against each other, and he can't see any sort of member on Brobot. He shivers and groans at the hand sneaking just slightly into the waistband of his underwear to feel the skin and trail there.  
  
If Jake looks like an idiot, that's news to Brobot. In his eyes, the human was just really fucking hot all the time and especially now. And though it is true that Brobot doesn't have an awesome robotic crotch-dachshund (fuck you, Strider) the robot is at least blessed with a veritable network of sensory nodes all over his exterior and a processor that understands their data and assign it to some value in a huge catalog of things. One of these things is, of course, pleasurable feelings, which has the unfortunate side effect of completely bogging down the system and making the robot unable to run very many codes at once. Pleasure data input also means that at a certain point, Brobot's system will be too slow to regulate the uranium's power output effectively, triggering numerous power surges and short circuiting- which honestly feels really incredible to the robot. The equivalent of an orgasm. Roborgasm. Long story short, Brobot is totally getting off on this grinding business. It isn't like "beep boop must please master" or some shit like that. Though pleasing Jake is absolutely a priority.  
  
Looks like a button has popped off during one of Brobot's more eager not-very-deep plunges into Jake's shorts. Oh dear, the zipper came undone, too? The robot will fix that. Later. Right now, he scoops the human up and tips him backwards so he's lying on his back on the bed yet again, then tugs the shorts slightly, exposing more skin around his hips. Brobot is up on his knees to Jake's side, looking down at the human for some sign that he was okay with this before proceeding.  
  
Jake blinks in mild short-lived surprise when Brobot lays him on his back on the soft bed. He groans quietly when he feels the tug on his shorts to reveal just a little bit of his hips. "I..."  
  
The human manages to find a little bit more of his rationality and confidence for the moment, flashing Brobot a small grin as he says, "I'm raring to go if you are."  
  
As if Jake would honestly turn down the robot when they've already been so affectionate and intimate, not to mention he's crazy-aroused right now. If Brobot's cool with it, then he's certainly up for this new type of adventure. Especially with the time they have left. He reaches up and encouragingly strokes the robot's upper arm, hoping that maybe they can both enjoy, well... whatever it is they're going to do. He guesses they'll find a way to work around Brobot's lack of a certain part that Jake would've been more than eager to touch for him.  
  
"Oh, I'm raring all right," Brobot affirms in a weird sort of husky voice, tracing over the new boundary of Jake’s shorts. "I've been chompin' away at this bit like some kind of highly aroused computer program that some asshole thought would be cool to stick into a pony."  
  
Having Jake lying down made things much easier; it was practically an English buffet, having so much skin exposed to him and so accessible. Brobot kissed around Jake’s chest, drawing one of the nipples into his mouth and running his tongue over it. His hands went wild, stroking all over the human’s body and ghosting over Jake’s cloth-covered erection with his palm before pulling the shorts down even more.  
  
"Hn..." Jake bites his bottom lip again and shifts slightly under Brobot. The robot that just so happens to be playing with one of his nipples and his (tragically clothed) erection RIGHT NOW. He reaches out and strokes one of Brobot's sides since he's certainly not going to be some sort of neglectful partner in all of this. That would just be fucking rude and Brobot certainly deserves more than that. Jake lets out another moan when the robot tugs his shorts again.   
  
Brobot makes little enthusiastic whirring/grunting sounds at the caresses from Jake and the noises he’s making, which are causing the bot to go totally haywire. He kisses down Jake’s dashing adventurer physique, dragging his tongue and fingers over the skin while he moves. At the dangerously low edge of Jake’s shorts, a multitude of open-mouthed kisses are placed, little sections of skin being sucked into the robot’s mouth for further lavishing. His fingers hook through the belt loops on Jake’s shorts and slide the now very annoying clothing obstacle off. Fuck yes.  
  
Jake English is about to get completely naked. Only one article of clothing stands in Brobot’s way and honestly, it’s doing a really shitty job of hiding much since Jake’s hard on is straining against the thin fabric and its contours are perfectly, mouth-wateringly visible. He can’t help but brush against its head, first with his hands and then, very quickly, with his lips, able to feel the warmth of the skin through the briefs. Brobot's unsurprised by the choice of undergarments, since he's seen some of them before for reasons and Jake has never been the cooles—  
  
"Wait, what? Jake. Do these have rainbow skulls on the ass?" The skulls are actually a little manlier than Brobot is making out, just multicolored skulls and not outright rainbows. The robot doesn’t bother waiting for an answer or retort to his question, deciding to remove the ridiculous underwear immediately with his extreme speed abilities and possibly his teeth. Swoon.  
  
Jake gives a scandalized look when Brobot questions his tastes in undergarments and opens his mouth to give some agitated reply, but then suddenly the briefs are gone and the point of his argument seems moot.  
  
And ta-dah, Jake is naked. And underneath him. Naked underneath him. Oh.  
  
"Oh fuck nngh—" the robot shakily breathes out, immediately running his hands over everything to gain some control over the situation but actually just losing it more.  
  
The human's honestly a bit shocked at how strongly Brobot seems to be taking just the sight of him naked. It's kind of a big deal he guesses but, hell, the robot practically seems to be taking immensely strong physical pleasure from the sight alone. It's ridiculously flattering, actually, and he smiles sheepishly at the obvious adoration.  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ on a friggin’ cracker," Brobot says in a strangled, growly voice, now borrowing some of Jake’s goofy colloquialisms while scoping out his human’s unadorned form in person and up close for the first time. His own body twitches as if he is being shocked and his eyes darken to almost black before flaring bright red, clearly going through some internal issues from this visual stimulation. "Just. Fuck yes."  
  
The robot is clearly extremely turned on, dropping his head to kiss and lick a perfectly straight line down from Jake’s belly button to the base of his cock, reaching and gently gripping the shaft in his hand. Clearly he has little shame about this. Brobot just peers up at Jake’s face from his, erm, low vantage point, looking completely self-satisfied. Smug asshole.  
  
A very shaky but pleasured sigh comes from Jake when the robot takes to kissing and licking down his abdomen. He grasps the sheets under him tightly with one hand, using the other to affectionately stroke Brobot wherever he can reach. Jake groans and squirms a little more when he feels a warm gentle hand grasping his erection. It feels a bit surreal, having someone else touching him, someone else that happens to be a robot in particular. Thank the stars Brobot is being gentle about this, considering there's not much give to his metallic skin in comparison and the added fact that he can have a hella strong grip when he wants to. Fuck almighty, does Brobot look all smarmy and self-righteous down there, holding the hardened shaft with a smile like this is the most natural and fitting thing in the whole world. At least that's what Jake assumes. He can't exactly make out the finer details from their current positions and his lack of glasses.  
  
Brobot can feel his processing abilities diminish with every moan and wiggle Jake makes; he really is getting all kinds of robodily reactions from looking at and touching Jake, maybe because what was happening right now was something the robot had wanted for as long as he could remember but considered pretty much impossible.  
  
The hand on Jake slowly pumps up and down, his mouth now working over the skin on the human's inner thigh before trailing back to the real prize. Brobot draws his lips over the tip, tongue sneaking out to skim the surface, metal smooth and cool against the burning soft skin.  
  
Jake's hips twitch at the lick and the almost soothing difference in temperature that comes with it. He keeps stroking whatever metal skin he can reach, trying to show his approval and maybe slightly more tender feelings for the robot. Oh, he'd like to conjure up a different reason for being affectionate than to have it be any sort of warm fuzzy feelings, given the circumstances, but he's been having fun in not strictly physical ways. He's been enjoying their ripsnorting banter together and frig if it isn't giving him some sort of emotional connection with his Brobot.  
  
Brobot sighs in a completely happy and unironic manner as Jake's warm fingers pet his metal hair and back. Goddamn does the robot have love for this human. It honestly feels as if the uranium that stands in for his heart is aching, thudding painfully in its containment chamber in his chest even though the rock doesn't have a pulse.  
  
The robot kisses all over the length of skin then takes the head into his mouth, which is cool and completely dry and sleekly smooth except for the small rivets keeping him together. Brobot knows this probably feels unusual but his gustatory sensors were urging him to taste Jake and who was he to argue with his own body? Maybe the sensation would help calm the human a little. He rolls his tongue around it, luxuriating in the feeling of supple hardness and warmth, holding Jake's rolling hips.  
  
Jake arches his back, just slightly because of the hands holding his hips, in pleasure at the feeling of the mouth and tongue gently exploring the throbbing erection. It's all teasingly soft, particularly because of the fact that the robot's mouth is dry and he doesn't want to harm the very sensitive area on the human. Jake shudders at the slightly cool tongue's barely-there brushes and desperately wants to keep going. "Brobot... C-confound it all, you're so fucking good."  
  
Brobot’s eyes dart up and he grunts in response, mouth too full to talk without sounding idiotic, like 'Tell me something I don't know.' But he is honestly pleased as fuck at that reaction and continues his ministrations in a slightly more fervent manner, pulling Jake’s body closer to take him deeper into his mouth. He’s still making sure that he doesn’t hurt the human but the way his tongue is rubbing against the shaft is not akin to any sort of feathery caress anymore.  
  
The entire time, the robot watches carefully, wanting to bring him to the brink but not quite willing to let him orgasm just yet. This might end up being the only sex he ever has with Jake and he’ll be damned if he lets this end before he has touched every inch of the human and turned him into a shaking and desperate mess.  
  
Another whimper comes from the human when he's pulled closer. This whole situation really does feel incredible and a bit overwhelming to Jake, considering all that he'd been intimate with before was his own hand, sad as that is. It doesn't take much longer for Jake to shiver, his hips unintentionally twitching towards Brobot's mouth to stimulate the leaking erection a little more. The situation probably doesn't strictly call for it but Jake opens his eyes to check on the robot and says, "Nnh. S-sorry. Got a little, ah, excited..."  
  
The dick leaves Brobot’s mouth with an audible pop as he stares back at Jake, wondering why the hell he is apologizing.   
  
"Does it look like I mind?" The robot asks in a low, hoarse voice, illustrating the sheer amount that he minded (which is not at all) with a tongue to the slit of Jake’s erection, swirling the beading precum around the head while a hand wraps around the base and slowly strokes. His other fingers comfortingly scratch against the skin of Jake’s stomach.  
  
Jake shrugs sheepishly at the question, which he's pretty sure is rhetorical anyway, and leans back with a breathless sound at the licking and stroking. He carefully strokes Brobot's cheek while enjoying the pleasure running through him. Even the gentle scratching feels damn nice. Perhaps everything is just sort of sensitizing? The human can't say he's any expert on this and who needs to be an expert on the whys when it feels so good regardless? His unoccupied hand bunches up the sheets again.  
  
Brobot experiences a small power surge that makes his body twitch; he’s finding all of the ways Jake shows his enjoyment incredibly hot. The robot lovingly presses his lips to Jake’s erection once more and then decides to shift positions because clearly the robot loves to change positions all the time. He grabs Jake’s legs and wraps them around his waist while he situates himself on his knees in between them. Leaning forward, he puts a hand against the headboard to stabilize himself as he kisses the human on the lips again, free hand once again reaching down and pumping with the smooth metal that’s becoming ever more slick with fluids from Jake.  
  
Jake makes a muffled moan against Brobot's lips as they kiss. Cripes, he can slightly taste himself on the robot and that's a bit... the human can't even really figure out a correct term for all of the weird and hot that entails. It's not long before he's distracted from the thought with the fact that Brobot is stroking his embarrassingly wet length but it's far too incredible of a feeling for Jake to really give a flying fuck. He groans for more and nudges Brobot's hand with his hips, not willing to part from the lips on his to say anything.  
  
The robot has never really been one to deny Jake anything. He responds to the nudging with faster strokes and twists of his wrist, the slipperiness making his job about a million times easier. His thumb rubs over the flushed head on the upstrokes, knowing how sensitive it likely is right now, and he grinds his pelvis against the human’s ass, mostly uselessly given his lack of appendage.  
  
It’s starting to annoy the robot that he can’t make love like a human even though that sounds like sappy bullshit and some kind of Pinocchio complex. He decides he will just have to make do like a gay robot MacGyver, Brobot breaks the sexy fluid swapping kiss to bring two fingers to Jake’s mouth. With intense but encouraging eyes, the robot caresses his moist lips before slipping his fingertips slightly past them to touch the tip of Jake’s tongue, attempting to illustrate what is expected of the human.  
  
Jake writhes and moans at the touches and grinding, doing his absolute best to keep his legs wrapped tightly around the robot's waist. For being a robot, Brobot happens to be very good at stimulating the human. Jake's a bit surprised, to be honest, but not unpleasantly so.  
  
When Brobot's fingers slip into his mouth and rub his tongue a little, Jake gets the basic picture and begins sucking on and licking them. He doesn't really know much about the specific mechanics (no pun intended) for two men doing this sort of thing, much less one man and a robot, but... Wait a minute. This means Brobot probably wants to stick those fingers in his bum hole! Jake flushes darkly from the sudden realization and tries to make the fingers very wet.  
  
Jake is extremely lucky that Brobot can’t read thoughts because there is no way that the bot would ever be able to go through with this in any sort of serious manner after listening to the human reaching that golly-gee-willikers conclusion.  
  
Anyway, it’s good that the human is taking to the fingers because that will make things a lot less stressf- oh.  
  
"W-woah," Brobot spits out in a strangled voice, looking startled for about a second before his eyes start to go dark and half-lidded when the licking begins. He probably should have realized how this would feel since his hands have the largest congregation of sensors of any spot on his body, making them literally the most sensitive part. But it never even occurred to him that sticking his fingers in the human's mouth was going to essentially be the equivalent of receiving a blowjob. And now Jake was lolling his tongue all over the sensors and they were sending all sorts of feedback like how warm and wet and slippery and how the suction made his mouth tight and and and- "Ngggh yes. Yes, fuck, Jake. That feels..."  
  
He loses his train of thought with a barely restrained groan as Jake starts to work over his fingers even harder. He greedily shoves another digit into Jake's mouth, twisting all three of them deeper while emitting a strange high-pitched hum. The robot is too absorbed with processing the incredible new sensation to realize how weird he sounds or even to remember that he should also be worrying about the human, who might be choking and who is definitely not getting any attention of his own now since Brobot stopped all motion except for finger-fucking Jake's mouth and twitching in pleasure. Hopefully he will remember how this is actually supposed to go down once he adjusts to this really novel finger-based pleasure but goddamn this is awesome. He's totally developing a hand fetish right now. Seriously, who even needs a dick?  
  
Jake is admittedly startled by this new reaction Brobot is having, but quickly begins breathing through his nose and working his tongue on the three fingers sliding between his lips suggestively. It looks like the robot's reacting the same way as Jake did when his dick was being sucked. The human honestly can't blame him for the slight negligence if that's really the case and takes to slowly stroking himself while sucking and licking on Brobot's fingers some more. It's actually really hot seeing the robot getting off from Jake eagerly sucking on him like that.  
  
"Holy shit," Brobot half whispers, half moans while watching Jake going to town with the mouthful of metal— that is some mad robopornographic shit right there. His sensors are firing off like crazy with the attention to his fingers, making his head slump weakly against the human's, panting heavily despite not needing to breathe. His red, heavy eyes are practically rolling back with pleasure.  
  
"Mmffuuuck— suck harder, Jake," he commands with a growl while driving his fingers in up to the knuckle.  
  
"Mmr!" Jake makes a surprised grunt but sucks harder, wanting to see what will happen. Is Brobot seriously about to orgasm or something? The human moans at the thought and keeps tonguing the digits, sucking on them as hard as he can while he holds Brobot close with an arm and his legs, his other hand continuing its work of eagerly stroking himself. He wants to see this so bad.   
  
"Goddamn-" Brobot is nothing but swears and jerks during a small brownout that makes his eyes go dim then flare brightly as his power regulation takes a dive. While the robot is definitely getting extremely close to the big reboot process orgasm time (definitely the official name), with these power fluctuations occurring almost continuously, he realizes suddenly that Jake is basically taking care of himself. That would normally be totally sexy and fine but since he has no idea if this is going to happen ever again, Brobot doesn’t want the human to be going at it alone.  
  
Quickly, he draws his fingers out of Jake's mouth and regards the spit coating them, rubbing them together experimentally to see how slick they were. Answer: quite slick. Ah, the benefits of being made out of a highly sleek and non-absorbent material. He moves fast, knowing that both of them are pretty far along, his hand sliding up a leg wrapped around him to the human’s choice ass.  
  
"Keep stroking yourself, Jake. Slow down but do not fucking stop unless I say so," Brobot orders. Wow, someone is getting a little domineering. A saliva slick finger swirls around Jake’s entrance as a warning before it pushes up against the muscles smoothly but gently, making sure to not make any movements that could seriously hurt the human. Jake’s pretty relaxed from rubbing himself so it isn’t too difficult for the robot to get fairly deep. This feels nearly as good to Brobot as Jake’s mouth, the tightness and warmth around his finger definitely groan-worthy. Even so, Jake’s mouth isn’t going empty for long and he is thankful for two equally sensitive hands as he pops the other set of three fingers in (probably salty from touching Jake earlier), demanding the same treatment as before.  
  
Jake slowed his strokes just like Brobot ordered, though not without a slightly embarrassed flush to his skin at taking orders like that. It's no real issue, it's just he's not the type to play by another's commands quite like that. He bit his bottom lip for a moment when the robot carefully slid a slicked finger in- that is, before he groaned out loud and Brobot slipped the fingers of his other hand into his mouth. Jake's actually pretty happy for it, though, giving him a chance to continue pleasing his partner in this experience and also to distract him from the slight discomfort of the warm metal finger inside of him. He starts out gently suckling the fingers to see how much Brobot can take at the moment while fingering Jake and watching him stroke his still dripping erection at a slow, teasing pace.  
  
Brobot is struggling to maintain any sort of focus with both hands sending sometimes conflicting and sometimes complimentary data straight to his processor. And that doesn’t even include what he’s looking at, which is Jake jerking off in a completely taunting manner, probably exacting revenge for Brobot’s little dominance display. Goddamn you, English, why can’t I be the boss without you pulling shit like this? Fuck.  
  
He curls the finger inside of Jake to try to make room for a second digit, nearly experiencing another weird pleasure seizure session at the extremely unique sensation of the muscles tensing and relaxing. The robot releases a string of curses as he tries to get a handle on the situation and remember what his next move was. Oh, that’s right.  
  
Vibrate mode. What an interesting feature. For reasons that he never really quite understood (and honestly did not want to think about) Dirk made it so he could create varying levels of vibrations at any point in his body, from as small of an area as his fingertip. He wonders where to use it except he doesn’t actually wonder that at all because he’s already got the fingers inside of Jake set to a low rumble as he cautiously thrusts them deeper, biting his own lip to keep quiet. That’s right, Jake, you huge fucking tease.  
  
Jake whimpers loudly against the fingers in his mouth, writhing a bit as the fingers inside of his, well... yeah, start to vibrate lightly. Great Caesar's ghost, how did that design choice happen?! Another thing probably best left to ponder over way later. Even those thoughts don't deter the human, though. Nope, he sucks on the fingers in his mouth even more enthusiastically. He's still stroking his erection slowly, but it's clear that it's only still going like that through sheer force of will at this point. He's also working his hardest on staying relaxed for Brobot's fingers, despite the vibrations and the push deeper in.  
  
He opens his eyes since they just keep on closing from all of the overwhelming pleasure and focuses them as well as he can to see the robot's face in a damn shocking amount of pleasure. Jake can't help but feel very pleased with himself over that.  
  
The robot isn't going to last much longer much to his chagrin because he wanted to beat out the human, but his body is rocking nearly continuously and he's emitting a keening noise that he desperately wants to shut up but that he honestly cannot make his computer brain focus on. Brobot is way too absorbed in all the sensations and Jake's face, which is staring up at him with glazed green eyes looking all kinds of hot and bothered but still with the usual goofy smile. He places kisses somewhere on it, unable to really target properly anymore, only knowing that he didn't kiss Jake on the lips because his fingers were in there. And now he was focused on that feeling, Jake almost hungrily sucking his fingers.  
  
"Hnn. Fuuckkk..." Brobot tries hard to muffle the embarrassingly loud moaning of Jake’s name to limited success. Jesus Christ, he sounds like such a pansy right now. Okay, Brobot, think of something other than finger-fucking Jake’s mouth.  
  
Well, fuck. The only other thing is finger-fucking Jake’s ass, but it’s better than nothing. He lets himself get fully absorbed in that, pulling his vibrating fingers almost all the way out, then sliding them in slowly and curling them up against the wall of muscle, gently searching for the button of flesh that might help him win this unofficial lasting contest. He finds the gland within seconds and immediately begins brushing his fingers against it, turning up the vibrations with an incredibly satisfied smile.  
  
"Feel good, Jake?" The robot questions in a low, extra soft murmur, unable to entirely keep the smugness from his voice.  
  
Jake shudders and whines pitifully at the prodding and vibrating, basically answering in the affirmative. In the human's mind, Brobot's motions are totally cheating. Well, two can play at that game, you fucking rascal! Jake settles his hand at the base of his length and squeezes his hand there snugly in an attempt to literally hold off the impending orgasm, against orders from the robot. He (barely) gives Brobot a teasing little wink, then closes his eyes and keeps enthusiastically working on the fingers in his mouth.  
  
Man of integrity? Brobot's ass. Jake was a disobedient and tricky little shit.  
  
"Aghh Jake," the robot cries out in a way that he intended to be a furious and indignant growl but actually just sounds like a really pathetic moan. "No, I didn't say nnnghh you-"  
  
This is just embarrassing. It's probably a good thing that Brobot isn't really able to feel much more than the incredibly intense pleasure. His mouth is hanging open, eyes seriously strobing dark and bright now from the power fuck-ups and barely open, and it all felt just so new and good, confound it all no wait that's what Jake would say ah fuck it doesn't even matter. He's going to sound uncool no matter what.  
  
"Oh fuck, Jake I-I'm-" It looks like if Jake opens his stupid winking eyes he will get to see the robot come just like he wanted. Asshole. Brobot isn't bitter at all that he probably lost, definitely not. Actually he really isn't because his brain can't formulate the emotion as it is currently in shutdown.  
  
"Hn...just please don't stop," Brobot has stooped to begging oh god as he rolls his fingers around Jake's tight mouth, feeling the start of the swell of energy about to knock him out.  
  
The human's eyes quickly open again at the begging and, gee, it looks like Brobot's about to explode or something and that could be one (or maybe more) of several definitions of the word. Surprisingly, Jake loosens his grip and starts stroking in a sort of pattern that seems familiar from Brobot's peeping, not that he had many good angles to do that before. Jake's actually trying to get himself off for Brobot now; he just likes being teasingly disobedient to get the robot's goat.  
  
It only takes a few quick strokes, paying attention to certain sensitive areas, to do the job, unsurprising with the sight of Brobot on top of him quickly beginning what could be an orgasm and the continued vibrating prodding at his prostate. Jake can barely keep his eyes open as he feels a sharp shock of pleasure that only means one thing. He tightens his legs around Brobot's waist and arches his back, moaning loudly against the fingers in his mouth as he spurts all over his stomach and chest.   
  
Watching and hearing and feeling Jake as he surprises Brobot by deciding to finish first are all way more than what was needed to send the robot into complete meltdown mode. But he was absolutely not going to complain because that was definitely the hottest thing he had ever fucking seen. His system thinks so too and totally kicks the bucket, making his eyes go entirely black, lids so heavy they are barely open. He writhes like he is being electrocuted which in a way he is since he's having a major energy influx due to an overloaded processor suddenly failing and wiping out all power regulation. The noise he is making is hella lacking in subtlety, nothing more than a loud high pitched keening, almost like a beep but surprisingly shaky and breathy for coming from a robot. The sound is probably a drawn out version of Jake's name but fuck if Brobot would admit that.  
  
The whole orgasm-esqe shutdown process lasts about thirty seconds, then the robot slumps against the human with a final groan, eyes dead and body slack, his fingers slipping out of Jake's mouth. He collapses against Jake's now kind of sticky chest and there are a few long seconds before a whirring noise starts and Brobot's eyes slowly regain their normal red glow, almost sleepily.  
  
Jake shivers and chuckles breathlessly at everything that just happened. That was the best agglomeration of sensations he's ever had and Brobot even fucking rebooted from all of it. He carefully untangles his legs from the robot's waist, making a small grunt when the fingers somehow still up his ass dislodge themselves.  
  
"Mm..." he hums softly, very pleased with himself as he wraps his arms around Brobot in a loose embrace. "That... was a spanking good time."  
  
Shifting a little more, Jake repositions them just slightly so that he and Brobot are laying next to each other. It takes a bit of effort, but he manages to snake the blanket out from under them and drape it over instead. The human nuzzles his Brobot, having a very sporting time with the post-orgasmic feelings going on.  
  
Brobot blinks while his processor starts up again, slowly reactivating all of the usual scripts and bringing hardware online and other robot-y things. He hears talking and it is sort of difficult to parse but it sounds nice and happy which makes him hum in contentment, unsure of his ability formulate speech just yet. He feels Jake moving him and the blanket against his metal and finds himself looking at the human, who looks pleased to say the very least. The robot kind of resembles a lost puppy until his boot up finally finishes and then everything comes rushing back at once. Man holy shit, roborgasms are off the chain. Damn, why hadn't he done that before?  
  
The nuzzling is really nice and he returns it wholeheartedly, stroking Jake's hair lovingly and enjoying the warmth of their bodies together under the blankets.  
  
"Mhm. Nice work, Jake," Brobot says in what was meant to be a nonchalant and totally cool way except it came out in a really soft and light voice with a seriously twangy accent, making him sound more like a southern schoolmistress dealing with a rough yet lovable child that managed to solve a math problem than the badass robot he is. He makes a disgusted face before messing with his vocal settings.  
  
"Thanks," Jake says, flashing a small satisfied grin at the compliment. Also, dang, where did that cute accent come from? Is it some sort of temporary thing from rebooting or did that come from his creator? Wow, these tangents can be so odd. The human pulls Brobot into a slow kiss with all the heat he can manage because, either way, it really is damn cute. He might as well say it, too, in a slightly more dignified way. "Frigging hell, Brobot, that sounded good."  
  
Brobot kisses back with an "mmm" but frowns when Jake speaks.  
  
"It's just the reboot, some of my settings appear to be fucked up," he says in the exact same southern belle tone but without any of the charm of a real debutante. Shit, it looks like he can't manipulate his vocals right now. He really hopes he didn't blow a circuit during the surge and blow out some part of his voice chip.  
  
But the human clearly likes the change. Brobot would roll his eyes if it were possible; of course Jake likes the way it sounds. It probably brings out the dashing gentleman caller in him. He supposes he can appeal to that for a little bit, if only for the kicks he gets out of screwing with Jake.  
  
"Bless my soul, Mister English," he drawls sweetly with a small coy giggle. "If your right charming words don't make me red as a beet."  
  
If only he had a fan to flirtatiously cover his face with and they could sit on the porch with Brobot's chaperone and sip some sweet tea and have a nice talk about the plantation and the upcoming ball until it got late and Mister English had to leave. Later Brobot would tell his servant girl all about how darlin' Jake's eyes looked, like the ivy on the barn, and how he was sure as sugar he was going to ask for his hand one of these days. Alright that needs to happen, the irony of all of that is too enticing. He stores the idea for a later date.  
  
Jake rolls his eyes at that. Goddamn, so many ironies, he's sure. Not that he's ever really understood the points to the whole complicated business. He shifts a little closer and gives Brobot a joking little drubbing on the noggin for his stereotypical southern damsel impersonation. "Cut that silly act out. I just think the accent's kind of sexy, alright?"  
  
Yeah, he totally has a thing for a soft drawl. So sue him.  
  
Brobot gives another ridiculous giggle as he is bopped on the head, "Oooh, Mister English. You've done put little old me in my place. You're just so strong and manly. Please hold me?"  
  
Jake groans in embarrassment at Brobot's continuing harassment, but he just can't say no to holding him. The human pulls him back into an embrace, blushing just slightly. Despite the utter ridiculousness of the situation, he's still gotten a little bit of afterglow going on and can't find it in him to whine further. Aggressively cuddling Brobot into submission will suffice.  
  
The robot snuggles into Jake's chest, resting his head under the human's chin but making sure his metal hair was not going to hurt him. It's comforting to have the warmth of a body against his skin, not to mention pretty fucking awesome since this was some post coital cuddling and the warm body is totally naked. He tenderly kisses Jake's collarbone and rubs his cheek affectionately over Jake's neck. If he wasn't head over heels for this human...  
  
Said human makes a pleased sigh at the kiss and nuzzle. It's such a new thing, to share an intimate moment; particularly the likes of post-coital snuggles. At the same time, Jake would daresay it's one of the best sort of things he's experienced. He has someone warm and loving to hold, someone to kiss and goof off with. In fact, he gives Brobot a gentle kiss on the top of his head, just because he can. There's still a very good amount of the day left, so maybe... "Can I sleep with you? Just for a little while?"   
  
Brobot pulls back far enough to look at Jake's face, studying it with a small smile. It's so difficult to remain impassive and straight-faced around him when he is constantly pulling adorable shit like this. "Of course. For as long as you want."  
  
Sleeping is, of course, not something Brobot needs to do, but he will put himself into an idle mode until Jake wakes up or, more likely, he'll decides that idle mode is too boring and he'd rather watch the human sleep. His thoughts suddenly turn to the rabbit across the room and obviously the 'for as long as Jake wants' is going to have a limit because even while there is still a lot of day left...  
  
He won't think about it right now. But a tiny part of his mechanical brain is still churning through the problem of how to say goodbye. He puts a hand on Jake's cheek and moves in to kiss him.  
  
A smile to match Brobot's finds its way to Jake's face at that reply. He slowly leans in as well, closing his eyes as they begin another kiss. Saying goodbye is a pickle that the human isn't entirely sure he can contemplate at the moment. What if it's the last time? Or what if he can revive Brobot and all of this worry turns out to be nothing at all? He'd much rather have the robot know he definitely gives a damn either way. Fuck, he's never been so tentative about going through with something before this uranium fiasco.  
  
The power supply problem isn't bothering Brobot enough for him to not want to kiss Jake silly. Of course there probably isn't anything that would make him not want to kiss his human but whatever. It was all stuff he could worry about later, possibly while Jake was sleeping. For right now, he let his lips linger on Jake's, really focusing on the sensation of his skin against metal. When he finally breaks away with a small noise of contentment, he pulls the cute green sheet up to their noses before wrapping his arm around the human and comfortingly stroking his back.  
  
"Sleep well, Jake," he hums.  
  
"I think I can manage that," Jake replies with a grin, taking another unfocused look at him before closing his eyes. He shifts a little closer to Brobot, enjoying the comforting warmth. It doesn't take long for the human to fall asleep, tuckered out from the earlier activities. His expression is deceptively unworried as he sleeps but, considering he is asleep, it does hold some actual truth for the moment. He even retains a small upturn to the corners of his mouth, looking content as he rests with Brobot sharing the bed.  
  
Very cute. Brobot's mouth twists with all the wooby gooshy feelings that seeing Jake sleeping so peacefully gives him. He softly presses his mouth to Jake's forehead so as not to wake him and starts to quietly croon some little tunes. Let's see, well, Jake likes ragtime, as every classy gent should. The robot hums through a little bit of the saloon-style music, then changes it up with some more recent hits that might or might not include the theme song to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and a heavily auto-tuned version of I Don't Want to Miss a Thing. Okay.  
  
The robot continues serenading the sleeping human and being all kinds of romantic, while in his head he is rewinding everything that happened. This is like grade A shit right here; he could get thrown in jail for having such pornographic material on his hard-drive. Damn, that reminds him, he wanted to put some protection on these files before they can be accessed by anyone else. Fuq the haters (he's looking at you, Dirk) this is extremely private stuff and he doesn't care if he looks suspicious now by getting crazy with the encryption.  
  
Done. Not that it matters that much since his system will be going completely offline shortly and who knows what will happen when he has no battery. His memories won't be accessible during that time, that's for sure. He can't help but look over at the bunny again. Maybe- maybe he could get this over with while Jake is sleeping. That might be easier. It feels a little deceitful but at least Jake wouldn't have to struggle or worry over it. He'd just wake up and the uranium would be right there...  
  
With Brobot's cold, inactive body lying on the ground. Hmm.  
  
It's difficult to tell whether or not Jake took substantial notice to Brobot's singing while he sleeps, but he still looks happy. Of course, it's immensely doubtful that he would stay that way if he woke up to see Brobot's sacrificed self on the floor. No one wants to see a friend and maybe-lover (not to mention the only other denizen of the island Jake can really interact with safely) die, but missing a certain chance for a final moment of closure? That would probably tear the poor human apart.  
  
Meanwhile, an expanse of ocean and time away, Dirk Strider has just finished one of his famous infinite showers, mostly to clear his thoughts since he's on edge with the upcoming game, Roxy's stunts for attention, the assassination attempts on Prospit and Derse, and figuring out how his bombastic confession of love for one, Jake English, should go down. He decides to quickly check if there's anything new to his plethora of files from the AIs that may be of interest, though he has his doubts for today. The only viable thing he knows of that could happen is Jake hunting down and dismantling Brobot for the uranium powering him. It's going to be a very unfortunate sort of sacrifice in several ways, considering how much time and effort went into that robot to please and protect the other human... and perhaps to test the waters of a possible romantic relationship. The boisterous adventurer never quite took to AI in general, though, and- Wait a minute.  
  
Brobot's still online, but that's not too highly suspicious, particularly since Dirk's not scoping out the current video feed. No, the suspicious bit is a large encrypted file that appears to be some of the video and audio feed from earlier. Now Brobot is hiding things, too? He decides to take a peek at the current video feed after all, to at least make sure his creation isn't trying to hide that something happened to English. Fuck, if it did... there's no remaining dream self to revive him with.  
  
Dirk's eyebrow raises when he sees that Brobot is staring at the worktable in Jake's house, more specifically at the rabbit. He was expecting for the robot to be in the jungle, taunting his friend into taking the uranium since he had squandered other possible sources. Then, Brobot turns his head and- holy shit, he's sitting in Jake English's bed and the titular human is sleeping peacefully in it with a satisfied look on his face. What the genuine fuck happened while he was gone? Clearly, this merits investigation.  
  
Brobot contentedly hums some of the sick new beats he has been working on while petting Jake’s unruly hair. He’s feeling absolutely blissful; during his many creepy stalking sessions, he had to resist the urge to cuddle up with Jake while he watched the human sleep. He has never even been able to get this close to Jake without being smacked but now Jake is happily curled up with him and Brobot will be damned if he is going to give this up by attempting some dubiously noble robocide. He will stay until Jake wakes up, maybe make out a little, then say goodbye. That’s as good a plan as any, really.  
  
The bot has just begun a really rousing round of robot-themed songs when he notices a familiar flashing orange baseball cap. Looks like the jig is up. It's Dirk.


	5. In which Jake sleeps and shit gets wrecked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the errors in the pesterlogs on this chapter. I've been trying to fix the issue, since I went back to do some corrects and then this wreck happened, but I haven't found the issue yet!

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] \--

TT: Brobot.  
TT: I've noticed a large encrypted file crammed in your memories at this very moment as well as an absent chunk of audio and video, unabashedly obvious as a plush rump jutting impudently at any and all random passersby, and I'm sure you know that it got me hella concerned to monitor the current situation with English.  
TT: Unfortunately, that plan of action has raised far more questions than answers. Care to fill me in on this situation? 

Brobot suddenly feels possessive of the human and makes a mental note to not look anywhere but Jake’s face, thankful that the blanket is covering his naked body. With a small irritated noise, he opens the message, immediately decides to dodge Strider's question, and responds.

TT: Yo, Dirk. What up, bro? Let me just start by saying it's totally sweet of you to be checking up on me like this.  
TT: Considering you and AR were the ones to launch this assault on my poor, delicate metal self.  
TT: I ain’t even mad.  
TT: But forcing English to confiscate my uranium heart like it was contraband nuclear material- As if he hadn't already stolen it, am I right?- instead of just handing over some of your frankly enormous stash of the goddamn rocks?  
TT: I'm not even going to employ my exaggeration filter here. That was a fucking dick move, dude.  
TT: Not only to me but to Jake as well.  
TT: Seriously, it would have been nice to have someone actually warn me instead of me having to read about my upcoming deactivation from the pesterlogs.  
TT: Not that I don't understand why you did it. I want him to man up and take some responsibility for his carelessly wasteful ways too. But surprisingly enough this is not the way I would teach him that lesson because, holy shit, that's my uranium he's taking which means I'm going to be outie for I don't even know how long. And though you know as well as me that giving up our life for Jake’s well-being is trifles,  
TT: I have to say I’m not entirely sure that deactivating me is the best way to go about making the J-man happy.  
TT: Look at him. 

Brobot brushes his fingers lightly over Jake's sleepy smiling lips. He knows that it sucks for Dirk to have to watch but the robot wants to make a point and is feeling strangely angry. Focusing on Jake's still-asleep stirrings at his touch is soothing.

TT: He hasn't slept this peacefully in ages and it’s because I’m here. He’s not all fucking alone for once.

While Dirk can clearly see the point Brobot is making, especially considering his own lonliness and the plethora of similarities between their thought processes, he can't help but bristle at the way Jake is being touched in his sleep right now. Now the robot's not the only angry one in the ring.

TT: He hasn't been alone for a while now and I'm sure your memory banks can recall that simply enough. I sent the components for you and he built them all up into you at a decent clip, considering his usual procrastination.  
TT: The fact of the matter is: Your presence there is certainly nothing new and you're not the only friend he has. You're simply the one that's there physically.  
TT: But on the subject of memory banks and pesterlogs, I've also been reviewing the little chit-chat Jake had with AR earlier today and it looks to me like he was complaining about how you're always getting in his grill.  
TT: Admittedly, I've only taken a cursory glance through at the moment, but it doesn't sound like his opinion was at all swayed a few scant hours ago.  
TT: And that inevitably brings us back to my original question. 

The point is certainly clear enough. Dirk has no clue why Jake's opinion seems to be swayed, unless the robot is dicking around by sneaking into Jake's bed and encrypting inconsequential footage. He's almost entirely certain that's not what's happening here, though, since Brobot's not programmed to be that stupid or malicious.

It takes a while to notice, since Brobot's eyes adjust to where the shades would look non-existent through his mechanical eyes, but the robot is in fact not wearing the typical iconic shades. That suggests an intimacy that frankly makes Strider uncomfortable. Granted, he did want for Brobot to give him some sort of sign if he had a chance to really start something with Jake. In fact, the vibrate mode that the robot has was something Dirk added out of a whim of basic hopeless wish fulfillment. In a way, he sort of hoped Jake would want Brobot to pleasure him at some point, but he didn't expect for Brobot to develop the same strong feelings that he has and he certainly didn't expect Jake to really see the robot as anything more than a machine to sometimes socialize with. He didn't even mean any of that in a cruel way, it just seemed like the reality of the situation.

Then again, Dirk isn't even certain what happened between the two of them. The large gap of time missing in the records, probably all in the encrypted file, certainly suggests things, though. It's just getting him more upset. He doesn't even really care about the stupid footage itself, it's the idea of what sort of content is there. Jake does look damn happy in his sleep and it just makes it seem like things had been emotionally intimate, despite Dirk's own plans to profess his love.

The robot is pretty much fuming. Even if Dirk isn't meaning/hasn't ever meant to be an asshole, Brobot hates the fact that he is now having to deal with the "real" form of himself since he was enjoying the realness of the feelings Jake gave him and Dirk was emphasizing his mechanical nature. Fuck, Brobot just wanted to cuddle and watch Jake sleep and Dirk is totally busting in on that.

TT: The physicality of my presence was pretty much what I was aiming at when I used the term, "here." I know you can see where I am right now.

Brobot does a quick glance around the room, and then disregards his earlier decision and looks at the blanket covering him and the human, clinging to Jake’s body, even though there wasn’t any doubt that Dirk knew they were totally snuggled in bed together. He lazily drags his hand over Jake’s hip under the covers, the action only visible from the surface as a moving lump in the fabric. This is all definitely deliberate twisting of the knife.

TT: Point is that if you were able to do this, we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now and maybe he’d be looking like this more often. But whatever. If you want to devalue my importance because of the fact that I’m not human, that’s cool.  
TT: Back to your original question, it seems like you are kind of desperate to find out what I have been up to, but have you considered the fact that it might be in your best interest to not know?  
TT: Not that I really give a fuck about protecting your emotions since you’re a big boy, but I know I’d be pretty devastated right now at what I’ve seen thus far if I were you, which I basically am. And what you are able to see isn’t even the half of it.  
TT: But to your skepticism about my ability to sway his opinion, all I’ve got to say is I’ve got a copy of your brain and if you honestly believe that I couldn’t win over Jake, then you would be shit out of luck too, Dirk. I’ll tell you that Jake is full of surprises though and you made a pretty huge mistake with your assumption that he isn’t a technophile. 

He lets those words hang in the chat for Dirk to take in, still glowering. Beneath the competition driven anger, Brobot does feel sort of bad for his creator. He wishes that Dirk had a little more sense when he decided to give Brobot a captchalogue of his brain to build his programming on. He knew that Strider wasn’t expecting the robot to develop feelings to the extent that he did— the amount of sentience he exhibited startled even himself sometimes. But it was pretty dumb that either of them would think that a Dirk Strider, AI or otherwise, would not be actively seeking out a Jake English’s feelings. Especially when facing death before being able to give a proper love confession.

Dirk's eyes narrow behind his shades as he watches his mechanical counterpart, the one that he made, looking over the sleeping human cuddled in the sheets without a care in the world. Brobot's even having the gumption of stroking Jake's hip under the covers. The excessively obvious hints the robot's giving up really do make the other human's heart twinge.

He tries his best to keep a lid on his emotions because, really, he's kind of essentially talking to himself right now. A version of himself that's unfortunate enough to be mechanical but karma's clearly repaid him several times over by the fact that Dirk gave him the directive of taking Jake English as his charge, protecting the human with a fierce loyalty and maybe getting a bit gentle with him sometimes in between.

TT: You know as well as I do that I wasn't making a jab at any validation of your existence. Unless you really have diverged significantly enough from me that putting words in my mouth has become presumptuous instead of an accurate forecast.  
TT: I can't even keep up this fucking painful conversation right now. Just take care of him alright?

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] \--

Dirk quickly chooses something to look at other than the feed of Jake's room via Brobot, anything else. He's not even paying attention at the moment. He can't believe he's lost the person he loves most to a robot, one that's admittedly sophisticated enough to be their own person, that he built that physically and even mentally resembles him. What kind of awful joke is that?

Ah shit. Brobot's fury dissipates when Dirk ceases the pestering, replaced in part by guilt. How idiotic can he get?! The robot is doing nothing but fucking with himself. And though, yeah, he functions independently of Dirk, he can still fully understand how his creator is feeling. Poor dude.

And he especially fucked up here because he wanted to ask Dirk an incredibly serious favor. Why the fuck would Dirk agree if the robot was just going to be a huge dick and stomp his heart into (insert ridiculously precise value) bits of squishy flesh chunks. He frowns, glancing at Jake, who is, of course, still sleeping. Sleeping through the Strider battle for his heart. It's probably a good thing, actually. He probably wouldn't handle the doubled amorous attentions combined with biting comments well.

Brobot is sure that Strider is still able to access Pesterchum. He doesn't believe for a second that Dirk has actually gone anywhere, because if it were him in the fleshmonster body, he would be simultaneously unable to deal with Brobot and his current setting and overcome with the need to deal with him, despite the heartache, because he would want to know what was happening. He would want to feel a part of the situation.

It really is important that Brobot speaks to him about this because it won't be long before Jake wakes up and... well, the bunny ain't gonna power itself.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] \--

TT: Hey.  
TT: Dirk.  
TT: As much as it pains me to chase your sorry ass after you left in that incredibly dramatic manner,  
TT: And shit, let's be honest, that was an excellent exit. I looked like a total tool and you are now a nominee for everyone's favorite tragic character with that stunning line delivery.  
TT: Which leads me to my reason for this textual throwing myself into the doorway to prevent your hasty departure.  
TT: Your exit line.  
TT: About taking care of Jake.  
TT: I need to talk to you about that.  
TT: Whenever you're ready, bro. I'm waiting. 

Dirk contemplates the Pesterchum messages for several minutes before hesitantly sending a reply.

TT: I'm listening intently, bro.

Whatever the subject matter of this discussion will be, Dirk knows it's going to be painful and just have an overall discomfort to it. This is about Jake's future well-being, though, or it should be from the way Brobot's messages have been read. English is definitely more than worth going back into conversing with Brobot.

Brobot purses his metal lips as the response from Dirk finally returns. He turns away from Jake and looks at the blank ceiling to try to make it easier on the human.

TT: I knew you would be.  
TT: I just reviewed AR’s most recent logs with Rox. It seems that you’re going to make Jake your server player, not that I wasn’t expecting it since that is clearly the most direct route to make out city where you can finally throw down your feelings for Jake in person with a hella tight romantic overture, but it makes me feel relieved to have that verification. I’d fist bump you if that were a feasible thing.  
TT: Anyway, hopefully you understand that while I disagree with your methods of helping people grow, I’m definitely still going to go offline very soon. The rock is coming out. I’m not expecting to come back.  
TT: And I’m a crazy high percentage positive that Jake is not going to take it well.  
TT: In a way this is helpful for you and whatever plan you have for winning over English. He’s going to need someone around for him once he calms down. And I want it to be you, obviously.  
TT: But I need you to promise me you will be around even before he’s with you in person. You need to stay connected and monitor Jake continuously after I’m gutted. I don’t want there to be a single moment where you aren’t around. You don’t have to talk to him continuously, in fact I don’t even know if he’ll want to talk to you at first. But he better not ever be left alone.  
TT: I have a bad feeling about what’s going to happen in the game, especially since his dream self is dead. I can’t protect him once my uranium is gone.  
TT: It’s going to be your job.  
TT: This request is probably no surprise to you and I doubt that you consider it something that needs saying at all. But I am not going to step out of the picture until I’ve gotten a verbal guarantee that Jake is going to be safe with you. My duty is to protect him and I won’t be able to deactivate until his security is assured.  
TT: You need to stay on Pesterchum with me while I deactivate. Then keep tabs on him using the feed from my shades, if possible. I’m going to give them to him and hopefully he’ll keep them around his person.  
TT: We’ll see.  
TT: Just get over to his place as fast as possible. And don’t let Roxy drunkenly fuck around with trivial game mechanics as his server. Just make sure to get to Jake and get him off the island.  
TT: That’s it. 

As pleased as Dirk is for some of that news, Jake's mourning and the upcoming game will be some complicated situations to deal with. He does plan on being the puppeteer of this session, though, so it's just something to carefully monitor as with everything else. What he needs to do now is soothe Brobot's concerns over Jake English's fate once he's gone.

TT: You were right about my opinion that none of this really had to be said but do you know what the kicker is?  
TT: I'm actually pleased as hell that you did say it. Every fucking word of it.  
TT: It shows that you care every bit as much about him as I do and I just have to say that, yes, you're not the only Strider ready to lay down their life if that's what it all comes down to but saying that is practically still me avoiding the issue. So I'm going to say this as sincerely as possible for once:  
TT: I'll watch over English and do what I can to ease any troubles that come along. Even if my own feelings end up being rebuffed when I bring them up, which will only happen after he's had some time to recover because fuck anyone that takes advantage of someone at a fragile time like that, I'll do what I can to take care of him.  
TT: By that, I specifically mean I'll do everything in my power to keep him safe whether it's warranted or not. I'll try to be realistic about the game, considering we know the most shit about it at this time, but I promise he's in safe hands.  
TT: I don't take promises lightly either and you know that.  
TT: This part probably sounds far better for ironic purposes but I'm honored that you don't mind the idea of my attempt of carrying the metaphorical torch later on here. I'll damn well make sure that Jake's smile can light up again. He won't be alone. 

Brobot stares hard at the orange text, then turns his eyes to Jake. Fuck, he is going to miss him. This is incredibly difficult, to give up responsibility for his human, even if it is to essentially himself. But Dirk seems to be taking this seriously as expected, which is a relief in some ways and heartbreaking in others. But the robot smiles slightly when he finishes reading.

TT: I trust you, bro.

It is getting later. Jake has probably been asleep for a couple of hours and with Dirk starting to get more involved with the game, it's probably near time to get the rabbit ready. He starts to pull the sleeping Jake against him to kiss his face but then pauses, remembering the video feed.

TT: I'm going to go ahead and ask that you stop watching the feed now. For my sake as much as yours. I will contact you again when I'm about to deactivate.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] \--

Oh wait.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] \--

TT: And unironically,  
TT: Thanks for everything.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] \--

Then Brobot grabs Jake and holds him tightly, kissing all over his face with an insane amount of love put into every peck. They can rest for a little longer, he decides.

Jake makes a contented sound in his sleep at all of the kisses, cuddling into his pillow in response. He'll probably wake up soon enough but he really is enjoying a damn fine sleep. Definitely a good thing with how tough this goodbye could be, which is almost certainly going to be the actual case.

Luckily for Dirk, he hadn't even had the nerve to go back to the video feed in the first place. He tries hard not to think about the fact that maybe Jake woke up and Brobot is giving him tender goodbye kisses, maybe even saying "I love you." to the human. It's still terrible that his counterpart sort of beat himself to the chase about the whole love confession thing, but he really can't blame him. He only hopes that maybe in time, Jake can find an interest in the human version and not see him as just some sort of replacement to Brobot, not that Jake would ever use anyone like that. English is too genuine and straightforward to do that.

The robot can't help but give a fond little smile to his human. Goddamn, Jake is just like one of the boys from his shojo anime, which he watches ironically when not monitoring the human. So cute, all snuggling like that. At least he looks happy. And he will be well rested, which will be good for starting the game... and for saying goodbye.

Brobot is feeling pretty okay with his deactivation now, knowing that Dirk is going to take over. Of course it hurts to know that he isn’t going to see Jake after this. It makes him want to cry, even though there is no possible way for him to do so, to know he isn’t going to be able to wrestle with him, or adventure through the jungle, or hold him, or pleasure him, or sleep with him, or kiss him ever again. But at least he was able to do all of those things today, and that helps to diminish the sense of regret he has about having to go through with this.

And he also knows that by deactivating, Brobot is ensuring Jake has a chance at a more normal life, maybe even a life with his human self. There would have been so many issues in their robot-human relationship. Robots don’t get older; they don’t change like humans. And while Jake is, without a doubt, a ride-or-die kind of dude, Brobot would always sort of wonder if Jake wouldn’t be a little happier with someone more like him, you know, with flesh and blood and a real heart... And all of that doesn’t even include how he would feel about making his creator and human counterpart deal with the partnership.

Yeah, he’s feeling pretty okay with this.

"Everything will be fine," he whispers fiercely, burying his nose in Jake’s soft hair.

"Mm..." Jake stirs a little at the warm face pressing against him, his eyes slowly and sleepily fluttering open. He doesn't seem to have heard the whisper but gives a pleased grin all the same. "Hey, Bro."

The human pulls Brobot into a small hug, just his arms wrapped around the metal neck. There's still a bit of a lax atmosphere from Jake's time resting, but he's undoubtedly happy to have been able to wake up with the robot by his side. He has the feeling that he's been sleeping longer than he intended to, but he kind of doesn't want to ask. He'd sort of prefer to just pretend they have all the time in the world.

The robot's mouth curls into a matching smile as Jake wakes up. It was nice to see those emerald eyes again, as fucking adorable as he was while sleeping. Brobot kisses him on the nose and runs his hands over the human's shoulders when he's hugged.

"'Sup, Sleeping Beauty. How are you feeling?" The bot asks warmly, though with a playful tone to his drawling voice (which has gone back to pretty much its normal pitch by now, thank goodness, but it's still very accented, which may or may not be because Jake said it sounded good that way).

Then more joking. "Did you have any dreams that you'd care to share? Maybe involving yours truly in less than innocuous situations? I'm only asking because I'm in dire need of information to update my database on human sleep processes and the potential correlation of said processes on pre- and post-awakening genital reflexes."

Is Brobot seriously talking about morning wood? Is that really what is happening? He is definitely the most romantic and tender of bots. And he is clearly extremely concerned with the upcoming heartbreaking sadness. Certainly.

"Heavens to Betsy, you're so fucking embarrassing!" Jake hides his face in the pillow, his ears a bright red giving away that he's honest about the embarrassment bit. What gave Brobot the gumption to start asking for information asking about something like that? Hm, probably their enthused activities from earlier, which reminds him of something.

Jake sits up despite the embarrassing question and reaches for a nearby box of tissues, giving the robot a look to suggest that he shouldn't dare ask about the strategic placement, though Brobot probably figured that out or maybe even saw it quite a while back. He makes a little bit of a face and he removes the dried white splatter from his skin. Dang, he should've taken care of this earlier.

It doesn't take long for Brobot to start looking smug. Sitting up under the sheet just makes it obvious that his question, and Jake's embarrassment, are valid things. There's an area of cloth over the human's lap that's protruding just slightly. He doesn't have a full erection by far, just enough to catch the robot's eye. Jake finishes cleaning himself up and leans down to pick up his glasses, noticing the renewed staring when he sits up and puts them back on. He quickly obscures the view by placing his hands over that specific area. "Geez! Brobot, come on! You don't have to look so smug."

Brobot makes a "snerk" noise at Jake's outrageous embarrassment, raises an eyebrow at the tissue box near the bed, takes a good long gander at that sheet-tent, and just generally looks like a totally smug douchebag. "All I did was make some friendly inquiries to your well-being, English. No need to fly off the handle."

The robot had completely forgotten about cleaning up Jake. Whoops. It can’t be comfortable trying to pick off the dried fluid. Sorry, Jake! If he had remembered, he would have made the human join him in an infinite shower, if there were time for that sort of thing, which there wasn’t.

"You didn’t even answer my two perfectly innocent questions."

Jake narrows his eyes just slightly, getting a bit petulant. Is that how it's going to be? Well then, fine, Jake English can deal with this sass. "Oh, no. I'll answer them like the standup gent I am. I'm doing entirely right as rain and I might have dreamt of you a bit. It's an innocent question, so I doubt you'd want me to burn your ears with the scandalous particulars."

"You are indeed quite the standup gent and that was absolutely not a euphemism of any sort," Brobot says in a way that might or might not be sincere, with a slight gesture to Jake’s hand-covered crotch. They are both such difficult dudes; it’s lucky no one can hear them. They probably would have murdered them both in disgust at their ridiculous banter by now. The robot’s eyes light up a bit when Jake finishes his piece in that cheeky manner of his. "It seems you have used the word 'scandalous' as a modifier to the type of dreams you had about me. I’ve got to say I’m interested in hearing more about this. Metal doesn’t burn easily, Jake, though you are welcome to try your hand at doing so to my ears."

"It seems," Jake says, looking a bit agitated with beginning the response with that disliked phrase. "You would like some of the naughty specifics, hm? What makes you think that, as the gentleman I am, I would dish some banter about sucking your fingers and watching you orgasm all over again? Or wait, perhaps the dream had been you teasing me with vibrate mode? Maybe it was me grinding against you? Hm. I don't think I could tell you for sure. I wouldn't dare sully your audio input with my dirty subconscious conjurations."

The human gives a teasing smirk and a wink. He can be a little fucking mastermind when he wants to be. He certainly enjoys doling out as badly as he's given.

Oh hell yes, Jake English is talking dirty this is the best thing ever. Even the said human’s use of "it seems" is hot to the robot for some reason, even though he is clearly annoyed by it (which was of course why Brobot used it in the first place). Brobot tries to keeps his poker face as best he can but no, he can barely suppress a groan at listening to such sexiness coming from Jake’s mouth, making his brain flash through memories of all those things. He is so fucking impudent it shouldn’t even be allowed.

The robot manages to not jump Jake’s bones and instead just looks at him with dangerously dark eyes and a small smile. With a husky voice, he says, "What a shame you are such a gentleman. I was hoping to hear all about a dream where I slowly worked you over with my tongue and sucked your dick until you screamed my name. Oh well, looks like my ears will remain unpolluted for another day."

Jake peeks at a nearby little clock of his and... there's still time for some banter. Only so much time left, but still. "I suppose so. It would be fuckin' unconscionable for me to go around gabbing about dreams where you might have had a lap full of intrepid adventurer while you vibrate and it makes him cry for more. If some sort of heartell of the correspondence got back to you, I'd be totally beside myself over that shit!"

Brobot wishes the clock would stop. He slides a little closer to Jake then folds his arms behind his head, looking intensely at the human before switching his gaze to the ceiling with mock disinterest. "Let me tell you how fucking glad I am that you are so concerned for my virgin metal ears. You are the absolute best, no lie. I don't know what I would do if I had to listen to any filth about how, in your slumber, I got a very special chassis upgrade and came in while you were in the shower and fucked you silly with it, your chest slamming into the cold wet wall in delicious contrast to the hot water raining down on you as I grabbed your slippery hips and took you from behind. Goddamn, that would be seriously horrible. I am counting my blessings here."

Jake's breath hitches at that one and his hands seem to push down particularly obviously now, whether to somehow help or hinder his bit of morning wood isn't very clear. The conversation is one he can run with, though, glad to have another little distraction for the moment. Just a little more time between them. "Oh, I know what you mean. Not to mention the fact that before you could get in back there, I'd probably want to suck on it a bit. Maybe as a nice metaphorical christening. I can't get into the details, though. That would be far too much. I mean, can you imagine me getting my mitts on that robo-dick? My subconscious just might have, but saying it aloud wouldn't be proper in front of you."

Brobot growls softly, definitely getting riled up by the suggested imagining of Jake "getting his mitts on that robo-dick." He stops looking at the ceiling and stares blatantly and hungrily at the hands pushing down the tented sheet.

"Your old-fashioned notions of propriety appeal immensely to my extreme sensitivity about sexy shit like your hot mouth all over my metal cock, especially while you have me pinned underneath you with your tantalizing lower half in reach of my own mouth so that I can reciprocate the sucking. I don’t even know what something like that would even be called, I’m such an naive and pure robot."

The robot shifts even closer, but keeps his itching fingers behind his head.

"I know it and I certainly wouldn't want to change that by somehow pointing out that it's probably called sixty-nine?" Jake's sounding just slightly unsure about that one, but he's fairly certain that's what it's called. Yeah, definitely, but it is amusing seeing how he's on slightly shaky footing when it comes to certain bits of sexual knowledge. "I don't have it in me to blather about that in front of you. I can't even fathom a sweet chap like you getting into that business. Not at all."

It was cute how Jake was still more naïve than the robot, not that he was anywhere near innocent. Cue pointed glances at masturbation tissue box, entire current conversation, and the earlier events. He could have learned so much more from Brobot. They could explored all kinds of risque situations, especially since robots were able to do certain things that humans could not. And there was always some curiosity among the Striders if there was some sort of danger fetish involving deudly firearms that Jake harbored given his extreme affinity for guns, not that any of them could even conceive of putting Jake in harm's way with loaded weapons. Unloaded, though, for a roleplay scenario. Hm.

"Your knowledge of my character is completely accurate, Jake. I would never- what was it you said? Sixty-nine? I would never have sixty-nining mutual blowjobs with you. Or participate in any other deviant sexual practice, including any sort of kink involving being blindfolded and tied up to the bed, rubbing edible matter on my exterior for you to remove with your tongue... or threesomes," Brobot says, looking into Jake’s face seriously, trying to gauge a response. How adverse was Jake to that idea? Except the robot kind of regrets mentioning it, not really sure if he wants to know how willing Jake is to let another person into his bed— especially since the person will more likely than not be Dirk after the robot’s deactivated, making it not a threesome and kind of upsetting.

Jake risks moving one of his hands to nervously run a hand through his own hair at the question. He's a bit surprised to hear something like that pop up from the robot and now he's just being stared at like the subject matter wasn't entirely teasing or ironic or whatever the hell would be the right disingenuous Strider way to put it that would confuse the shit out of him. It's kind of making him falter out of the teasing banter. "A threesome? Uhh. I'm not so sure about that sort of thing. I mean, this has all been some really new territory and hell if I haven't been warming up to you considerably today. This happened really fast for a lot of reasons but I think I'm a one man- robot- shit. Whatever term isn't fucking offensive in this delicate situation? The point is I think I'm a one bedfellow man at this stage and that's you if that's not a problem?"

Alright, he made Jake on edge, which was not the plan. Diffuse, diffuse! His serious face faded quickly to the usual deadpan (totally seriously a different expression yeah). "It wasn’t really a proposition for adding another person to this cozy as a puppet’s ass situation we’ve got going. And we don’t even have time for that, even if you were flat-out like, ‘Yeah, Bro! Let’s add another buster to this, fucking shucks!’" Brobot pauses, then adds quietly, "I don’t even want to share. You’re as much mine as I am yours."

At least for the time being that was some hella true, albeit sappy, shit. Brobot is honestly thankful that Jake was willing to give this a shot at all, that he seemed to change his mind, or at least realize something that he hadn’t before, and gave the robot a chance to get at his heart.

“I was merely stating yet another thing that I, being the sweet, virginal robot that I am, would not submit myself to given the extremely sordid nature of three dudes fucking around in bed." Diffuse some more. "Now two dudes fucking around in bed, if their names happen to be Jake English and Brobot... that is perhaps something to which I would be willing to submit.”

At this he initiates another distraction ploy and pushes Jake’s hand and the sheets out of the way to roll on top of the naked human, obviously careful of the dude’s hard-on. The bot snuggles his face into his warm and soft and lightly muscled chest and wraps his metal arms around his neck, then rests his chin on the human’s sternum, looking up at Jake rather cutely.


	6. In which Brobot says goodbye.

Poor Jake responds with a flustered blush, a bit uncomfortable for an entirely different reason now. The way Brobot's just happily chilling away on top of the admittedly still slightly aroused human is definitely distracting, especially just feeling the warm weight of him. The human shivers a little at this turn of events. "Ahh. Geez, Brobot. I..."

A pair of human hands, the only ones possible given the population of hellmurder island, rest where Brobot's shoulder blades should be. Jake carefully rubs the robot's back, a little unsure of what to say. He certainly doesn't look uninterested in the situation, though, his own existing flesh and blood crotch-dachshund prodding Brobot with interest. At least Mr. Terry Kiser is almost done, so they do have time, albeit still limited time to an extent.

“Feels nice,” Brobot mumbles into Jake’s chest, while he gets a totally sweet robo-back rub. Being pressed against the human’s warm body with his hands running over his metal skin— it’s incredibly comforting. It makes the robot feel accepted and loved, which is pretty much the greatest thing ever for a hunk of steel to experience. And the boner somewhat insistently nudging him ain't bad either. He presses his chassis harder against his human, earning a little grunt of surprise.

“Shit, I’m going to miss you so fucking much, Jake," he says sorta gruffly, his voice muffled by the kisses he is now lovingly running along the expanse of skin under him.

"I'll miss you, too. So damn much," Jake says, still rubbing the robot's back. Shit, he doesn't want to think of how things are going to go down, but maybe it's time to? At least he can get one thing out of the way. "I kind of don't want to ask, but it's bothersome and I need to know: If I can't manage to revive you... will you forgive me?"

He feels a twinge of regret when the question comes out. The human manages to pull Brobot up, having been interrupted from the kisses by a question like that, and kisses along his jaw. Jake really doesn't want things to get too heavy all at once.

The robot reluctantly pulls his jaw away from Jake's kisses and cradles the human's face between his smooth hands, rubbing his thumbs over the flushed cheeks. Looking him straight in his green eyes, Brobot almost gulps, feeling a sensation similar to his throat tightening at seeing those pretty eyes reflecting his glowing red ones. But his expression means business.

"That shouldn't even be a question. I could never be mad at you or resentful for anything, Jake, even if I gave it my fucking all. You are the reason for my existence and I mean that in the most romantic way not the literal 'you put me together' way." His lips twitched, almost smiling but unable to with the seriousness of his next sentence. "I am not expecting to come back. When I say goodbye to you, it's going to be for good. You need to focus on sending the rabbit and playing the game now. You’re going to be extremely busy and I need you to stay alert because I won’t be around to save your ass if you get into trouble again.”

The metal boy was just spewing words at this point, trying to contain the rush of emotion that he could not and would not ever believe was a product of his programming. It was completely real.

“And then pretty soon you're going to meet up with everyone; Roxy and Jane and my crea-" Brobot chokes on the word, uranium heart flaring at the understanding of what was likely to happen with Strider and Jake when they met. He recovers quickly.

"Dirk. With Dirk, too. He's... excited to see you. Try not to," he falters again, having to force his vocal box to work. “Try not to compare him to me.” Brobot doesn’t actually think Jake would do such a thing; the boy is far too real and nonjudgmental. But he’s saying this for Dirk’s sake, because he knows his creator will have more of a chance if Brobot is distanced from him. And maybe he's also saying it for his own sake, because he wants to be remembered as his own person, robotic counterpart to Strider though he may be.

Feeling almost completely overwhelmed, he decides to shut up and pulls the human’s face towards his for a chaste kiss. “You’ve given me so much today, Jake.”

The bespectacled human can't bring himself to speak on most of the subject, but he certainly doesn't plan on thinking of Dirk being the same as Brobot, even if there are similarities here and there. Jake pulls Brobot into another kiss and then a tight hug, desperately needing the affection right now. "The feeling's mutual, Bro. Cripes, I'll miss you. I was such a frigging dumbass, using up all of that uranium. I'm sorry."

Well, it looks like the lesson was learned. Brobot doesn't feel particularly happy about that though, especially since Jake is beating himself up about it now. He kind of hates Dirk, and himself, for always wanting to improve their friends. The methods they use are pretty stupid and painful in retrospect, even if they do get the job done. The robot shakes his head in disagreement and hushes. "Shh. Only kisses now."

And so Brobot kisses the hell outta Jake's lips, murmuring sweet things in between lip-locks and stroking his hair and face and chest.

The kisses are serving as a very good distraction for the moment. Jake returns the affectionate mumbled comments between their kisses with a few of his own. He can certainly deal with not thinking of his regrets and the painful loss he's about to have to endure on top of that. He keeps hugging Brobot tightly, simply wanting to never let go, even though he knows that's no real option at this point.

Brobot sighs as he manages to pull away from Jake's hug enough to look at the clock, not that it was necessary since he can tell the time internally. Dirk is going to be getting ready for Jake to install the server disc really soon and the bunny should probably be finished before that happens. Alright. The robot starts to get up, but the clinging human is making this action extremely difficult. He nearly laughs at Jake's persistent hug.

"Being carried around like an infant isn't really befitting an intrepid, manly explorer of your panache and swagger but if you insist," he says with a playful smile, lifting Jake off the bed like a fucking adorable koala baby, holding him tightly while supporting (and possibly groping) his rump. He stands, the human still in his arms, and walks towards the far corner of the room where Jake's shirt is. "Some tough guy you are, English."

"Hey! I didn't expect you to damn well pick me up!" Jake protests with a blush, clinging tightly to the robot since he doesn't exactly feel like falling down at this moment. "Where the devilfucking dickens are we going anyway?"

The human cranes around slightly and sees that Brobot's attempting to reach his clothes. He frowns slightly at them, having a good idea of what this signifies. Glad as he is that the robot is helping to keep him on task, it's all kind of crashing into place now. Stupid Mr. Terry Kiser (not really, since the actual guy's totally hilarious in his japery) and stupid Dirk (also not really, since Dirk is his best bro and he's a genius on top of that, but being in this situation is kind of godawful).

"It's an adventure, of course, to acquire some antiquated and wholly unnecessary relics that I believe are called 'clothes.' As far as I know you don't involve yourself with things that aren't ventures of potentially perilous nature, so I am accommodating you. No need to thank me." Brobot shifts Jake slightly to get a better grip while he walks then begins setting a scene, to try to keep his human entertained and not-frowning for the time-being. "We are now traveling the corners of this temple ruin, which appears to already have been desecrated by some dude prior to our arrival, given the huge amounts of shit strewn all over the place."

He nudges a comic book out of the way with his foot. Another Spider-Girl issue, what a surprise. "Okay, I totally just killed another giant spider. Fuck, that was awesome, right? Thankfully now I have a target object in my sight. It appears to have the fabled green skull on it, which is a sure sign of its importance to our quest today."

The shirt is crumpled right in the corner and Brobot takes a moment to appreciate his ability to sexily chuck articles of clothing across the room. Then he lifts the pile of white fabric up with his foot, holding Jake up with one arm momentarily while he grabs it with his hand.

He keeps it in his fist and looks at Jake seriously as he reports, "Captain English, our first accession has been made with little difficulty. It seems this temple has little in the way of pitfalls though I must report that it is fiendishly difficult to navigate with all of this mess. I can't seem to locate the other wares..."

Brobot wonders if Jake will play along with his awesome (and totally ironic and definitely not something that the robot finds actually enjoyable or anything) fantasy roleplay scenario or get annoyed with him.

A chuckle manages to escape Jake at this ridiculousness and he leans up for a grateful little kiss. "You're such a dork."

The comment gets an incredulous look. “I’m a dork? It looks to me like I’m giving you everything you could ever possibly want right now. You’ve got this huge boner for adventures, everyone knows that. But I know you also love to roleplay, bro. You’re always adding ridiculous actions to your chat conversations- *gropes for conveniently placed tissue box while reading Spider-Girl in bed*.”

"Hey. I don't do that while reading Spider-Girl," Jake protests. The human shifts a bit in Brobot's arm, more than ready to stand up if given the opportunity. Not that he really minds being held close or anything despite the faded arousal and all. He still enjoys the warmth and closeness, but it does feel a bit silly to be carried around. Either way, he'll play along with this. He's a damn good sport and does find this little "quest" to be amusing.

Brobot notices the boy shifting like he’s ready to be put down and immediately turns and presses him against the closest wall with a thud, whispering in his ear, “Nuh-uh, I’m not letting you go yet.”

Then he kisses down his neck and up to his lips to return the thankful kiss sweetly but increasing intensely. A little bit of sexy never hurt anything; in fact, the robot would argue that it helps to keep Jake on his toes (difficult since they are dangling a couple feet in the air). But there was work to be done, so Brobot reluctantly pulls away after a brief make out session with Jake pinned against the wall.

“We have to finish the adventure. Some daring dudes we’d be if we gave up already. But I must ask for your assistance in navigation, Captain. I legitimately cannot locate your underw— the remaining artifacts.”

"That's because you tossed my knickers across the damn room. You brought it on yourself," the human remarks, pleasantly flushed from being pressed to the wall and kissed silly. Brobot sure does love kissing him silly. Jake makes a pleased, almost breathless chuckle and points to where his discarded briefs are laying. He snickers and says, "I think the target's been acquired? I know you do love plundering my drawers."

Oh there they are. Brobot even doesn't know how he missed them with the rainbow rumpus ass-skull party assaulting his eyes as soon as he looked in the area Jake pointed. He meanders over to that point in the room, near the beloved Neytiri poster.

"How's it shaking, Neyney?" the robot greets as he reaches the wall hanging. "Had any good extraterrestrial yiff fests with Jake recently?"

"Hey. It's not my fault she happens to be a total babe," Jake says in a huff. "Also, what the devil's a yiff fest?"

Brobot suppresses his laughter at Jake's yiff fest confusion into a horrific sounding snort-choke, though. What a cutie. He decides to skip over the grisly and explicit details of furry socialization practices and answer the human's second question. He'd probably get his rainbow-skull knickers in a twist over it.

He bends over with some difficulty to pick up the skull covered briefs and makes a small celebratory noise when they are firmly in his grasp, along with the shirt. "Was that plundering comment an acknowledgement of my interest in your ass or my habit of stealing your panties? Both are valid answers, of course." Brobot wonders if he should even bother trying to find Jake's shorts. Can't the dude just run around in his underwear forever?

Jake shifts a little in the robot's arms. "Wait a minute, you've filched some of my underwear? Frig! I was wondering why I had a few unaccounted pairs."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you kept such close tabs on your briefs or I would have never taken them. I just liked to rub my face all over their skull-covered surface in hopes that I can find some form of DNA sample (to collect in a ridiculously robotically precise way) so I could have a piece of you with me forever." He was joking obviously.

"And I like to wear them around sometimes." That was a serious statement and considerably less creepy, he hoped.

It's Jake's turn to snort at the situation. Brobot seriously enjoys trying on undergarments? That's kind of adorable in a weird eccentric way. The DNA thing, not so cute but that bit sounded a bit more jesting in tone, if only slightly. He'll just concentrate on the wearing bit regardless. "You were curious about underwear? Haha. Do tell, Brobot."

The robot dryly acknowledges Jake's laughter. "I don't know how much there is to tell. I-"

He thinks about the silly daydreams and fantasies he has based on various media he observed. Wearing your lover's clothing was something Brobot frequently saw and had always found strangely appealing. But it was something that, as a robot who did not regularly and had no need to wear clothes (unless you count the shades), was also always a little depressing. One day he ended up stealing a couple of Jake's articles of clothing to try on. The shorts were constricting and he disliked them. But the shirt was soft against his metal and it smelled like Jake and that was nice. The briefs were worn to gain fodder to use against the human during a nice, long harassment session at a later date, but they made him feel like a goddamn superhero and so he decided to keep them. The pairs he stole were pretty boring; if Brobot had seen the silly skull covered ones, he would have taken them for sure.

"I think I understand. You were going to lord over me that you got in my pants, so to speak, right?" Jake chuckles again at that. Admittedly, the whole undie-raid angle was a bit weird, but there's not much to be done with it. Hell, it's almost flattering in a weird way though Jake's never going to acknowledge that it is. Stalking's creepy but the human would rather not metaphorically beat up Brobot for something that's going to be totally inconsequential soon. Plus, it could be a mostly innocent, or at least not overtly sexual, sort of thing for all he knows. Maybe Brobot was a bit curious about clothing since he doesn't wear any. "I'm not sure where the blasted shorts went."

"That was perhaps the original intent. However, that plan is useless now since there's little reason to tease you about something you seem to have accepted wholeheartedly. Not that I'm complaining," Brobot replies with a loving nuzzle before miraculously locating the shorts not far from the bed. Looks like he didn't feel the need to toss those across the room, surprise. He kicks them up into reach and snatches them out of the air, a totally sweet move that Jake can't appreciate from his koala position. Brobot notes the lack of a button because of earlier hijinks and ends up tossing them aside in favor of grabbing an undamaged pair. Plus it made for a nice little stall, enjoying holding the human for just that much longer.

"Captain, I have finished collecting the objects. We can return to the base now for celebration of our immense success." The robot sits down on the edge of the bed, adjusting Jake so that he fits comfortably on his lap. He wraps his arms around the human, rubbing his hands over the still naked skin seemingly trying to take it all in before having to see it disappear under clothing. Green eyes stare at him and he feels so at home reflected in them that it hurts so Brobot leans slightly forward and barely brushes his lips to Jake's, looking deeply back at him with his red fake eyes.

The organic green eyes behind glasses gaze in return. It's kind of an odd thing, looking straight at someone's eyes while so close, but Jake would rather see all he can instead of getting all shifty over some intimacy. He does close his eyes during a brief kiss out of habit but opens them again after pulling back just slightly. Another goofy smile is telling Brobot that this is cool with the human and he's enjoying the affectionate touches. Jake even ghosts his hands on the robot's metal in return, maybe still curious and taking in all of the subtle changes in shape. "Spiffing good job you did, Bro. I'm not exactly sure I've been bandying for them, but these artifacts will come in handy for covering my junk."

Brobot cracks a grin. "No need for the praise. I'm merely doing my duty, sir." His eyes glow softly at the exploring hands and he rests his own lightly on Jake's hips, fingers rubbing circles over his slightly pokey hipbones covered by a soft layer of skin. Everything about the human was just fucking awesome and weirdly beautiful to the robot. Clearly everyone else thought Jake English was the shit too, but Brobot doubted anyone else thought it as much as he did. Except maybe Dirk and AR but that was pretty much a given.

The bot looks at the pile of clothing next to him on the bed with a sigh, then decides fuck that and goes back to kissing for the time-being. He needs to get in all he can before the end, which is going to happen pretty much right after those clothes cover Jake's junk. He uses his grip to pull the human closer against his metal body, nipping at his lips encouragingly.

"Mm." Jake wraps his arms around Brobot, very willing to participate in a few more kisses. He knows the robot can keep track of the time, which is kind of awful in a way. That timer's practically a doomsday clock and Brobot's actually going with it for his sake. He pulls Brobot as close as possible, kissing him with as much affection as he can possibly muster for the moment, which happens to be a whole damn lot.

One of Brobot's metal hands leaves the comfort of Jake's hip and nests itself in his hair as the bot's tongue swipes over the plush warm lips. One more taste. Fuck, this is the worst thing ever. Not the kissing. The kissing is perfect. The other stuff is what sucks.

Finally Brobot pulls away, his eyes remaining tightly closed for a second as he grapples with the sadness that struck him like a big-ass semi. Okay, he's feeling under control and so he opens his eyes and- goddammit. Jake is too fucking perfect. He's trying his hardest not to show the pain he is most definitely experiencing as he picks up Jake's familiar white shirt and turns it right-side out. He scrunches it and slips it over the human's head, slightly sorry that's he's treating Jake like such a child but mostly just wanting to take care of him for a little longer, since he won't be able to do so ever again. As Jake's head pops out through the neck hole, hair even messier and glasses slightly skewed, Brobot manages to smile and say, "Looking pretty damn hot there, English."

"Glad to be privy to that information, you sappy tin can," Jake says with another goofy grin and a kiss. It's getting awful for him, too, knowing that Brobot intends to be gone for good. The robot might be right that there's not time to try reviving him, not to mention the fact he probably won't be able to come back anyway with how complicated all of the robotics and memory recovery jive is, but damn it's awful to think of. "I promise I'll think of you."

"I know you will," Brobot replies softly and that might sound like a really douchebag-y and self-absorbed thing to say (and maybe it is a little) but he means it more as a compliment to Jake's character. The robot is sure that he's always going to have a place in Jake's mind and maybe his heart too because that's just how Jake is about things. He's a pretty passionate guy. But it's still nice, albeit depressing, to hear aloud. "Just try not to do it in public too much. You might freak people out with that tent in your shorts."

He smack-pats Jake's butt and hands him his underwear, suggesting that he get off of Brobot's lap and put them on.

"Haha. I'll try, but I can be a damn virile man," Jake replies jokingly with a little wink. He removes himself from the robot's lap and quickly slips his briefs back on. He doesn't want to get it over with quicker or anything but he does want some decent time to say last goodbyes. He needs that, considering the finality of all of this.

Brobot gives a bark of roboty laughter and tosses the shorts to Jake, leaning back on the bed and watching the human as he dresses.

"Oh man, this is like a strip-tease in reverse," he says with a grin. The robot is really trying his best to keep the mood from becoming too sad, but honestly, it's not going to be something he can keep up for too much longer. He's gonna miss Jake and though the robot isn't scared of being shut down, the uncertainty of what's going to happen afterwards... well, he would be lying if he said it wasn't stressing him out.

Jake catches the shorts and begins to slip them on. Brobot's not the only nervous one, considering how everyone is so convinced this game will have some exponentially huge stakes involved. Still, he doesn't want his nerves to get the best of him already. He keeps joking along with the robot instead. "Hm. Makes it more effective at the teasing, I guess, huh?"

"Mm. Not if I watch it in reverse," Brobot replies, tilting his head like he's getting a new angle on the scene. "One of the many benefits of being a robot."

He holds his shiny hands out to Jake, beckoning him over so he can help button the shorts up, not that he needs help with that.

Holding the shorts on just a little, Jake steps a bit closer to allow Brobot to finish the job. Sure, he most assuredly doesn't need the help, but it's actually pretty cool to have so much attention. Big goofy smiles and warm fuzzies all around. At least the affection is as real as they can perceive, even if the same thing can't entirely be said for the ease of the situation.

Brobot's fingers deftly zip up and button Jake's shorts then he looks up at the human, who is towering over him from his seated position on the edge of the bed. "Well, that was considerably less fun than removing your clothes but at least you are presentable."

Jake's smiling and that makes the robot as happy as anything as he wraps his arms around his middle and kisses the shirt-covered stomach. The robot would love to just rest his head there forever, face pressed against the warmth of the human's belly, but alas.

"You ready to get this thing going?" He asks into the fabric.

Jake holds Brobot in a hug, albeit awkwardly with their positions, just enjoying the feeling for the moment. It takes a few minutes of that before he can bring himself to say, "As ready as I can be."

"Alright," Brobot says calmly, as he scoots Jake back enough to have room to stand. The bunny is across the room and it is probably best if Jake handles the uranium for the smallest amount of time possible, so he walks over to the desk, assuming Jake will follow. In his head, he runs through all of the things he needs to do before deactivation, in no particular order:

\- Pester Dirk.

\- Give shades to Jake.

\- Say last words.

\- Kiss Jake like it's the last time because it motherfuckin' is.

And when his human comes into reach, Brobot smoothly steps forward, puts his hands on the sides of Jake's face, and presses their lips together in a way that isn't desperate but still conveys all the finality of the situation. Jake's lips are soft but slightly chapped and warm and sort of moist and thank the fucking robot gods for sensory nodes because this is the most perfect last feeling he could ever ask for. Check.

And when it ends, which takes a little while, he opens his chat window and begins the internal conversation while sliding open his chest plate to gain access to the power chamber. Check.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] \-- 

TT: Dirk.  
TT: It's time.

Dirk reluctantly goes to the video and audio feed, feeling another pang at seeing Jake's face, then responds to the Pesterchum message.

TT: I'm ready when you are.

"Brobot..." Jake bites his bottom lip for a moment, understandably apprehensive at what's taking place right now. Not to mention he doesn't know that Dirk's watching and listening right now. "Listen. By gum, I don't think I can just have you leave without saying this. I really like you, maybe even... love you. It's really fucking soon and I know it probably sounds like I want to make a boondoggle out of this, but I didn't want you to go without knowing that."

Dirk almost flinches at that. Jake practically just said that he loves Brobot. Fuck, he's really making a mess of things, going through with this. Jake needs to better utilize his resources and be more tough, though, especially not having a dream self to fall back on. This is all for his own good. Dirk still feels stupid for it, though. This is terrible and he's quickly realizing it but he can't just turn around and pretend to make everything alright. Taking it back now would almost be cruel in itself after everything leading up to this moment.

Brobot actually laughs, then quickly sobers up, not wanting Jake to think that he was laughing at the seriousness of the sort of almost love confession.

"Jake," he starts saying softly, reaching one hand out to touch the human's face. But then he pauses and reaches into his sylladex and pulls out his red shades, his face unreadable. It is definitely a subject change- though not because he doesn't love Jake or want to reciprocate the confession. He just has complicated feelings about telling Jake outright at this moment, knowing Dirk is there.

"I want you to have these." He slips them over Jake's glasses. They look ridiculous. Check. "You can use them instead of your skulltop, though I know the likelihood of you doing that is pretty low. Regardless, I'd like it if you kept them with you, preferably on your face."

He kicks the video feed to record from the glasses, suddenly staring directly at himself as he checks to see if it works, which, of course, it does.

Then he looks hard at Jake before firmly taking his hand and guiding it into his open chest, forcing his fingers around a completely nondescript metal cylinder about the size of a fist.

"The containment chamber works like a battery," he explains, staring right past Jake's fucking awesome new shades into his emerald eyes. "The uranium stays safely inside and power is accessed through hooking up to the terminals on the outside."

He will have about 10 seconds once the battery is removed before his system shuts down. It's not enough time, but it will do.

"Pull," Brobot orders softly, as he helps Jake rip his heart out of his chest. With calm eyes and a quiet pensiveness, he regards how his own metal fingers cradle the human's shaking ones as they curl protectively around the metal object in his hand. Jake is literally holding his heart. He smiles slightly at that and reaches for the human's face, feeling the energy slipping away and darkening his vision.

"Stay safe, Jake," he manages to gather enough residual power for his voice box and stroke his thumb over the softness of his beloved human's cheek. "I lo-"

The irony of having those last words cut off was, knowing a Strider, probably intentional. Dammit. The robot's eyes cut out and turn completely black, and his arms drop, head lolling down to rest on his chest. He remains standing, but it is clear that he is now completely and totally inactive.

And thousands of miles and about four centuries away, Dirk suddenly finds himself looking at his dead robot replica from the perspective of the person who was forced to kill it by none other than Dirk himself. The person he is in love with, who now, more than likely, hates his guts at least a little. He turns his attention to the message that has been flashing on his screen, the blue text matching the totally sweet hat he put on the now open chassis, trying in some (supposedly) ironic way to appeal to Jake's inexplicable love of the color.

TT: I just wanted to say before I kick it,  
TT: As much as you kick ass at pretty much everything, you kind of suck balls at understanding interpersonal relationships. And I guess you could say that this is my way of showing you that.  
TT: Anyway, thanks for creating me, bro. It's been fun.  
TT: Tell Jake we love him.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] \--

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] is now OFFLINE. --

Strider is frozen, transfixed on the screen, fingers hovering above the keyboard but unable to move. And he feels like a huge douchebag.

"Bro..." Jake clutches the containment chamber tightly, shaking just slightly if the video feed from the shades is anything to go by and, come on, it's streaming video and audio. "F-fuck."

Dirk slowly brings his hand to his face and rubs his orange eyes. He really doesn't want to hear Jake's shaking voice, he doesn't want to see him struggling with this. In all of the intense planning of how shit was going down today, this was not even a remote possibility in his brain and now it is blowing up in his face, leaving him wondering what the fuck just happened. Damn his reckless tendencies. He doesn't really know what to do.

Dirk does know that he's being a shitty server player right now, which he isn't cool with, and Jane is going to need some more help because like hell he is going to let her wander off on her own. And he knows that the dude he has been in love with for at least 3 years is suffering at his hands. There probably isn't much he can do about that though and also the best plan of action would probably be to leave Jake the fuck alone for a while but Dirk has never been good at not involving himself. Time to potentially screw up more shit.

Steeling himself for the worst and, honestly, he isn't expecting anything less than an absolutely shitty interaction here, he brings up a new Pesterchum window with a one, GT.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] \--

TT: Jake.

God dammit. His hands are shaking. Man the fuck up, Strider.

TT: You there?

A sound, almost like a gasp of surprise, registers in the audio feed. Jake probably didn't even think about Strider pestering him now of all times. Right after what he had to do to Brobot. His grip tightens a little bit more on the ill-gotten uranium's containment chamber. He doesn't need this right now. Not from Dirk. This does warrant a response, though. Strider is still a friend, even if he's always been a bit insufferable in his ways and this was just... this was just fucking right out. After all, he probably has some indicator of Brobot's basic functions or something. Then again, as far as Jake knows, there's a good chance Dirk doesn't even know what had gone down past Jake finally obtaining the uranium.

GT: Strider.  
GT: I dont have time for any malarkey right now.  
GT: I have work to do.

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] \--

Jake removes the pointy red shades from his eyes and stuffs them into his sylladex. It's not like Brobot will know that he's not wearing them. He looks at the... corpse, for lack of a more elegant term, and frowns. "I'm so fucking sorry."

The video feed suddenly turns to static as the glasses are removed. He can get some audio still but it is only the sound of something rubbing against the microphone- a crackling noise that doesn't provide any information at all.

Though it's not like Dirk doesn't know what Jake's doing. He's getting his shit together and finishing the rabbit, just like Dirk had been wanting him to do. He's finally serious about it and it showed in the tone that Jake just took with him in that chat. And in the way he logged off without letting Dirk get in a single word-

Well, it was pretty much what he expected. And he would even venture to say that the terseness that Jake just met him with was exactly what he had wanted from English all along. But it didn't make it hurt any less, having all the things he had been trying to train Jake to do finally work under these circumstances and now it's being directed at him in some fucking sick twist of fate.

Dirk finally minimizes the useless feed, not willing to exit out and break his promise to Brobot even though he is clearly unable to monitor Jake's situation at the moment. Then he closes his eyes to try to clear his head. Hopefully Jake will come around soon. Until then, he clenches his jaw and opens the Sburb window to a view of Jane running around her house and he tells himself to forget about everything, just play the goddamn game.

Jake looks down at the containment chamber and then resolutely at Mr. Terry Kiser. Time to wrap this up.


End file.
